¡¿Pero qué carajos!
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: AU. OoC. No se que me pasa, solo se que esto nunca lo he sentido. Nunca pensé fijarme en una chica que apenas conozco y mucho menos terminar enamorándome de ella tan pronto... ¡¿Pero que carajos...!
1. Prólogo

Hola lectores Hoy les traigo ¡La historia de mi vida! En la cual muchos concuerdan seria perfecto para un drama de telivision y me pagarían millones pero ñe. Yo solo siento que Yisus me odia y le gusta hacer de mi vida un drama para su disfrute. Ahora diran "Aun no terminas Nada es lo que parece y recuperando a mi hija" y si pero llevo prometiendo esto desde el año pasado y quier saber que les parece.

**Aviso: **Si quieren conti debe haber 10 reviews en este cap. Seguire actualizando mis otros 2 fic. Habra OoC y muchas groserías porque sinceramente, asi se suele hablar aca donde vivo y asi me acostumbraron a hablar desde que llegue a Mexico. Alicia y Chrono no existen en mi vida, Alicia sería mi contraparte y Chrono sería mi hermano menor si tuviera mi edad xD.

**Disclaimer:** MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo este fic, el cual el 97% de lo relatado son experiencias de su autora, pues debo adaptarlo un poco al NanoFate, Fate prácticamente tendra mi personalidad, y el Mapache tendrá la actitud de mi mejor amiga.

¡Sin mas comenzamos!

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh mi maldito Dios! ¡Santísima mierda! ¿Como puede pasarme todo esto a mi?. Sinceramente yo nunca habia creído en el concepto "Amor a primera vista" (y sigo sin hacerlo) pero ¡Estúpido Karma! No, no estoy enamorada, es imposible, solamente pienso que ella es la minita mas hermosa que podría existir y deseo con todo mi ser, estar cerca suyo. Normal ¿no?. Dale, comenzaré por explicarme por que de seguro no estan entendiendo una mierda de lo que estoy diciendo.

Comenzare por presentarme... mi nombre es Fate T. Harlaown, la "T" significa "Testarossa", tengo 14 años de edad recien cumplidos, soy originaria de Italia pero también soy mitad inglesa gracias a la herencia de ambas de mis madres. Pero justo ahora estoy viviendo en Uminari Japón, Curioso ¿no? Practicamente he vivido en casi todo el mundo pues se hablar 7 idiomas, obviamente mi lengua natal es el italiano, asi que en casa solo se habla Italiano si no hay visitas (que no hablen ese idioma) presentes.

Tengo 2 hermanos, una hermana gemela, un hermano adoptivo, mis padres bilógicos y mis padres adoptivos.

Mis padres biológicos son Leonardo Testarossa y Precia Testarossa, ellos se divorciaron cuando mi hermano y yo solo teniamos 3 meses de vida. Mi padre Leonardo Testarossa consigió la custodia de mi hermana Alicia mientras que Precia Tetarossa se quedo con la mía. Por algunas razones que aun o estoy lista para contar debí separarme de mi madre a los 3 años para ir a un orfanato (mi madre sigue viva) PERO, no se si fue buena suerte o fue el karma, una mujer muy amable me adopto debido a que al tener a su primer hijo quedo estéril y quería darle una hermana ¿Quien era ella? Lindy Harlaown. Curiosamente el niño tenia mi misma edad y su nombre es Chrono.

En ese tiempo yo tenía 4 años (estaba próxima a cumplir los 5) y despues de todo el papeleo retorno al lugar en donde vivia, Inglaterra, y es algo curioso porque en ese entonces yo estaba en Rusia. No me pregunten porque, no les respondere. Ñe... como sea...

Alicia, Chrono y yo somos estudiantes del último año de secundaria, los 3 contamos con 14 años y llevamos 2 semanas en Uminari, y por lógica íbamos al mismo colegio y al mismo grado.

Lindy estaba casada con un completo bastardo, su nombre, Clyde Harlaown, yo siempre lo recuerdo, y lo recordare, como el hombre que golpeaba a mi madre siempre que se podía. Cuando Onii-chan y yo cumplimos los 7 Lindy-san le pidio el divorcio y el no se lo tomo muy bien. Trato de secuestrar a Chrono pero Lindy es master y pudo detenerlo, inmediatamente despues nos mudamos de Inglaterra a Alemania.

Con Clyde ya fuera de nuestras vidas OKa-san tuvo que comenzar a trabajar dejandonos a ambos solos durante mucho tiempo a lo cual mi actitud se hizo algo fría y tuve que madurar un poco mas rápido, pero esa madurez solo es cuando la necesito, porque en realidad, me comporto como una niña de nueve años todo el tiempo. Oka-san siempre ha trabajado en una empresa de ingles como personal de relaciones pública, un año despues comenzo a salir con un tipo al cual ni Chrono ni yo habíamos visto, tenía una niña de nuestra edad y era padre soltero, mama platicaba maravillas de él, asi que el tipo ya nos caía bien.

Lo sorprendente de esta mini-historia de mi madre adoptiva es que cuando realizó un encuentro para conocernos todos, les dare una pista de quien era su pretendiente... Su nombre es LEONARDO y su apellido es TESTAROSSA. Asi es, era mi padre junto a Alicia.

Por raro que suene lo reconocí enseguida, pero es lógico. Somos una copia del otro y yo tenia una foto de el cargándome cuando estaba recien nacida con Alicia en el otro brazo. Pero como sea... ahora son algo asi como "Marido y Mujer" pero no estan casados No me pregunten que no se... Tal vez sea pánico al compromiso.

Ellos se han cambiado de empresa 2 veces y han hecho muchos traslados, gracias a eso he vivido en literalmente TODA América, Italia, inglaterra, Alemania, Rusia, Tokyio, Corea y no me acuerdo si he vivido en otro lugar más, mi memoria es una completa mierda. El punto es que nos han obligado a vivir en Uminari, Japón y estamos en colegio nuevo y hoy ha sido mi primer dia de clases. El colegio es religioso y dirigido por monjas su nombre es "Instituto Comercial Nueva Galicia" en honor a no que tierras.

Y bueno, podría seguir diciendo cosas acerca de mi pero no es el momento, pero hay algo que deben saber primero. Es acerca de mi, soy bisexual, y mi hermana es completamente torta... los demas en mi familia son hetero y mi madre un poco homofóbica asi que calladitos ¿Eh?

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana del 20 de agosto, estaba sentada debajo de un árbol de ese gigantesco colegio. Alicia estaba en quien sabe donde consiguiendo a chicas lindas sin novio, porque no importa que tan casanova sea, ella NUNCA posa los ojos en chicas de otros. Y no importa si son hetero u homo, ella SIEMPRE consigue enamorar a todas.

Chrono se fue por ahi con su novia, Amy Limiette, la razón por la que entramos en este colegio. Esos 2 se conocieron en ya que ambos estan en el fandom NH, Fandom Jori, CAM y otras parejas Yuri, intercambiaron Facebook's y BOOM despues de 1 año ya eran una pareja cibernética.

Dale, dale, me fui por las ramas de nuevo, no he comenzado a explicar lo que me esta pasando.

De nuevo, estaba yo debajo del árbol sin Alicia ni Chrono, blablabla, "leyendo" pero era muy temprano asi que leer solo me daría dolor de cabeza asi que lo garde en mi mochila, la misma que he utilizado desde 4to de primaria y me pse a divagar en mis pensamientos. Me preguntaba "¿Conseguire novia este año? "¿Hare nuevos amigos?" "¿Deberia comerme mi almuerzo ahora mismo y despues robarle el suyo a Alicia?". Fue entonces cundo la vi, era una chica bonita (para que negarlo?), no portaba el uniforme al igual que nosotros, asi que es facil suponer que es nueva como mis hermanos y yo. Fácil, los nuevos no pueden haber conseguido el uniforme ya que el examen de ingreso fue hace 1 semana y los uniformes se acabaron hace 3 en especial las de nuestras tallas. Y si no estoy mal, ella es de la talla de Alicia.

Y divago de nuevo... Como sea... Regresando a la chica... Es linda, si, algo baja o es lo que puedo apreciar, esta oscuro y me estoy muriendo de sueño. Como dije no usa uniforme y esta con ropas normales, un sweater blanco, un jeans y zapatos VANS celestes. Su cabello es castaño hasta los hombros y sus ojos azules cual el mar. Se ve algo desubicada y pense en hablarle pero soy mala socializando y a veces tímida. La chica estaba haciendo no se que en su móvil, despues giro su cabeza en dirección mía y me sonrió. Me sonroje un poco, no estoy acostumbrada a eso... posterior a eso se acerco y tomo asiento a un lado mío.

-''Hola, mi nombre es Hayate ¿Y el tuyo?''-me pregunto la chica.

-"Fate T. Harlaown''-Corto y conciso

-''No es necesario que me digas tu nombre completo''-dijo

-''Así estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo''-y a menos que realmente odie a alguien o alguien me atraiga MUCHO no dire mas que 'Fate'

-''No sos de acá ¿Cierto?''-asentí-''¿De donde sos?''- ¿Que esta chica solo sabe hacer preguntas?

-''Es complicado, pero mi lugar de origen es Italia-''

-''Lo supuse, tenes un acento interesante, mezclas un chingo de acentos''-eso ya lo se... Nunca estoy en un lugar fijo-''Como que destaca un poco mas tu Italiano''-

-''Bueno no es mi culpa''-

-''Sos lesbiana o bisexual?''-¡¿Pero que pinches carajos de mierda?!

-''Bisexual...''-Porque carajos no se mentir?

-''Háblame acerca de vos"- Ya ¿Y ahora que digo?-''Ya sabes, acerca de tus gustos y disgustos''-¿Hayate sabe leer las mentes o solo pensamos igual?

Sinceramente no tengo ni puta idea de que decir ¿Mi acosamiento sexual? ¿Mis cualidades? ¿Mis defectos? ¿Que soy Fan jurada del yuri? ¿Que soy una SÚPER OTAKU ENCUBIERTA? Maldita sea, es la primera y tal vez unica persona que me habla. Dale... estoy siendo un poco melodramática.

-''Mmmm''-ni modo a tantear terreno, si la riego pues la riego-''Tengo 2 hermanos que van en mi mismo grado, luego te los presento estan ocupados ahora''-

-''¿En que...?''

-''Con la novia o ligando...''-No especificare, la trolleare con Alicia-''El nombre de mi hermana es Alicia y el de mi hermano es Chrono, hasta hace poco estaba viviendo en Berlín, Alemania. Como sabes soy de Italia, específicamente de Sicilia y pues no se que mas...''-¿Deberia mencionar mi fanatismo por el Anime\Yuri -''¿Que msa quieres saber?''-

-''Tus hobbies''

-''Pues tocar la guitarra, dibujar, umm''-lo admito, estoy dudando-''Mirar anime...''

-''¿te gusta el anime?''-asenti frenéticamente, conocia esa reaccion ella...-''A mi también!''-creo que se le iluminaron los ojos... no se porque me imagine a un mapache-''Lo amo!''-Mi Otaku no tomodachi!-''¿Ye gusta el yaoi?''-Mierda es fujoshi! bueno es similar... tengo 10 meses para transformarla...

-''No mucho... prefiero el Yuri''-Dios maténme... eso es lo peor que le podes decir a una fujoshi

-''Ohh...''-se decepcionó-''Bueno pues te hare fujoshi en este ciclo escolar.''-WTF?! Pensamos igual! No se porque esta niña me causará muchos dolores de cabeza, pero YOLO, sería la chica ideal que haría a mi hermana sentar cabeza.

Seguimos hablando de trivialidades hasta que tocaron el timbre y nos hicimos bola. Este colegio estudia idiomas cada año, este año toca Italiano ¡¿Es una jodida broma?! Soy Italiana/japonesa/Inglesa/Argentina y en mi casa se habla Italiano.

Nos hicieron una prueba evaluando nuestra fluidez gramática y esas cosas. Obviamente Alicia y yo quedamos en el nivel más alto... Avanzados 3+, Onii-chan deberia estar aqui tambien pero fingio un nivel intermedio para estar con Amy. Hayate con suerte habla japonés asi que se fue a básicos. Entonces Alicia y yo etamos en el grupo de los Pinches Masters Nivel Dios.

-''Te vi hablando con una chica''-Asi es y ella no piensa violarme o acosarme sexualmente como las demas... creo...-''¿Te gusta?''-pregunto esperando la respuesta... conozco ese tono y esa mirada... Hayate le interesa. ¡Dios mio que escándalo!, no aguanto mi sensible oído. De seguro estos chicos son molestos.

-''No ella no me gusta''-Y esta cree que no vi su suspiro de alivio?-''Ademas ella es hetero''-esto no le interesa ni un carajo. Aunque no es cierto.

-''Bueno, somos gemelas y he transformado a heteros a homo o bi, asi que podes hacer lo mismo''-Para con eso, no quiero problemas con la primera persona que recien me ha habado.-''Ademas sabes que nunca me meto en los intereses de otros''-Si supieras cuantas relaciones has roto indirectamente...

-''Para con tu tren pibita...''-exclame atrayendo la atencion de los chicos nuevos a mi alrededor, mierda comenzare hablar en latín-''Ella no me gusta... lo juro''-¿Quien es la niña bonita que me esta mirando recien? Agh... luego investigo, primero esta niña.

-''Ahh... ¿Enserio...? Porque mira que no es nada fea...''-entendio mi indirecta de hablar en otros idiomas, ella uso Ruso.

-''cállate mierda que ya entendi, no me interesa''-exclame en Italiano y de nuevo uno que otro me volvio a ver... agh que se jodan ¬¬ ¿uh? La niña bonita me volteo a ver de nuevo... Nah, imaginaciones mías.

Entonces un maestro realmente bajo nos saludo. Enserio que esta enano. Mide a lo mucho 1.40m, incluso los mas bajos de este grupo estan mas altos que el.Y ahora que lo pienso no me he descrito. Pues soy rubia de ojos borgoña y mido 1.77m de altura, Alicia es mas baja, ya que mide 1,70 cm, pero compartimos todas las demas características, incluso hay veces en las que Lindy nos confunde. Bueno, entonces ese maestro nos condujo a nosotros (todo el grupo) a nuestros salones temporales.

Este colegio cuenta con asientos especiales para diestros y zurdos. La verdad prefiero las de mi antiguo colegio, ya que eran paletas completas para ambidiestros, como yo. Escogi una para diestros mientras que mi hermana una para zurdos, ya que bueno... es zurda No se porque pero me puse mis lentes de lectura, a lo mejor fue para que me diferenciaran de mi hermana. Entonces algo paso, esa niña bonita que vi de reojo en la fila y la verdad ya no pienso que es bonita, no claro que no, veo que es hermosa ¡Hermosa les digo! H-E-R-M-O-S-A, incluso lo deletree fijense lo hermosa que es. Yo odio repetir y que me repitan las cosas, imaginense lo hermosa que es.

Sinceramente quede sorprendida, siento que en ese instanate mori y fui al cielo. Esta chica era un ángel. Sus ojos eran azules cual zafiro y sus pelos se debatian entre querer ser cobrizos o pelirrojos dejando una cabellera hermosa, sin comparación. Creo que su altura ha de ser similar a la de Alicia. En el siguiente capitulo les tendre una descripcion completa de esta niña. Hmm... en lo que averiguo su nombre le dire "niña bonita"

No la habia escuchado hablar, no sabia su nombre o su actitud pero se que fui atraida al instante... y deje ir mis pensamientos otra vez. Dale, dale, dale, es linda, ya. No! Es hermosa ¿Estamos de acuerdo? Genial.

Durante las 4 clases antes del receso estuve mirando a la niña bonita y Alicia me pillo varias veces y yo como si nada tratando de simular que en realidad estaba viendo hacia la ventana, aunque lo unico que podia ver era un mercado. Tal vez fue mi imaginacion pero ella tambien me vio algunas veces. Nee... me lo imagine, tal vez veía, ay yo que se, ¿El ventilador?¿O se dio cuenta que la miraba? ¡Agh! ¡yo que se! Dismule de varias maneras, fingiendo que en realidad veia la ventana, hablaba con Alicia, o con otra chica que al parecer es amiga suya llamada Subaru. Esta sonreía cada que 'de repente' me pondia a hablar con ella mientras Alicia estaba que se cagaba de la risa. Pero por alguna razón la niña bonita parecia desilusionada ¿Y eso porque?

Durante un episodio con el maestro de matemáticas (si el enano) llamado Veyron descubri el nombre de la niña bonita, es Nanoha Takamachi. Perfecto. Durante ese tiempo casi todos los compañeros vinieron a preguntar los mismo a mi hermana y a mi: Nuestros nombres, y eso les juro es MOLESTO y para nosotras rutinario, ¿Porque preguntan? es porque en cada traslado es lo primero y unico que te preguntan pero les dire un secreto. Aquellos que preguntan tu nombre es porque seran tus amigos. Y los que no hay 2, o te joden la vida o desarrollas una amistad/rivalidad entre ustedes.

Las unicas personas que NO vinieron fueron Subaru, Teana (Otra amiga de Nanoha), Nanoha y una chica pelirrosada de ojos azules de la cual no me acuerdo de su nombre. Subaru porque me lo habia preguntado apenas cruzado el salon y se lo dijo a Teana y Nanoha... digamos que si pregunto por el, pero sin acercarse. le pregunto a Teana mi nombre (Despues me confeso que era porque le dio pena) y me saludo con la mano sin decirme ni un hola. De hecho durante los intermedios de clase Alicia y yo nos acercamos a Nanoha y su grupo el cual se conforma por Alisa Tsukimura, Suzuka Bannings ademas de las mencionadas Tea, Subaru y Nanoha.

Pero me quede decepcionada, todo el tiempo se oculto detrás de Suzuka, la cual es ligeramente mas alta que ella y no pronuncio palabra alguna. Alisa dijo algo sobre eso pero no recuerdo que exactamente, lo que si recuerdo fue la cara avergonzada de Nanoha y la marca que dejo Alicia en mis costillas gracias a su codazo.

En el receso fui con Hayate pero le dije a Alicia que se adelantara, ella me entendio e hicimos la trolleada de la hermana gemela. Fue glorioso. Me tope 2 veces con Nanoha durante el receso pero no cruzamos palabra. Solo saludos de mano y una sonrisa. Pero en cierta manera era cómodo porque era algo asi como una onda solo "nuestra". Pero volviendo con Alicia y Hayate, se llevaron muy bien deberia decir, estas 2 serán pareja, claro que si. Dimos como 3 vueltas al colegio platicando pero en verdad no puse antencion, por alguna razón solo pensaba en Nanoha y en hacer que me dijera un bendito "hola".

-''Entonces Hayate... ¿Que opinas de que mi hermana sea bisexual?''-¡¿Que carajos Alicia?!

-''Nada en realidad, yo igual lo soy''-Con que este era tu plan... ¿Pero me tenias que exponer?

-''¿Y vos que opinas de que mi hermana sea Lesbiana?''-esta me la pagas enana.

-''Amor es amor Fate-chan''-dijo y mierda no me resulto-''Asi que tranquila ¿Queres?''-asenti y fuimos subiendo las escaleras de nuevo a nuestros salones pero quedamos platicando un rato mas fuera de ellos.

Abrieron primero el de Hayate asi que nos quedamos ella y yo solas. ¿Uh? A todo esto, no he visto a Chrono.

-''¿Necesitas ayuda?''-me pregunto mi hermana

-''¿Ayuda con que?''-respondi su pregunta con otra pregunta.

-''Con la chica en nuestro grupo''-respondio-''¿Cual eera su nombre?''-pregunto

-''Nanoha''-respondi rapidamente y una sonrisa se poso en su rostro. ¡Mierda cai en su trampa!

-''No podes mentirme niña...''-dijo ¿Ahora se le da por ser una buena hermana?-''Pero... ¿Queres mi ayuda o no?''

-''Etto...''-¿Que deberia decir? Ni siquiera se para que debe ayudarme. Solo quiero que me hable, tal vez si tomo valor y digo hola seria suficiente ¿no?

-''Queres hacerlo sola ¿verdad?''-asenti-''Buen trabajo Testarossa 2''

-''Gracias Testarossa 1''-Oh la nostalgia. Hace años que nos llamabamos asi. Por fin abrieron el salón y cada quien fue a su lugar.

* * *

><p>Bien porfin me arme de valor, haré como que no me han dicho su nomre y se lo preguntare, hablamos y será algo casual. Suspiro y porfin agarre los ovarios y...<p>

-''Buenas chicos, siéntense, gracias''-dijo un otro profesor que enserio, si no es gay yo dejo de leer Jori-''Bien, hoy por ser la primera clase nos presentaremos y haremos una dinámica muy divertida''-dijo juntando sus manos en su pecho-''Mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive y...''

-''¿Uke, Suke o seme...?''-pregunte en un un susurro-''¿Uke o Suke?''-dije en voz baja y algunos me miraron-''¡Uke!''-exclame mientras el tipo se sonrojaba y Alicia se raía a rienda suelta... creo que si no me puse roja fue milagro.

-''Ehh...''-dios mio, ese sonrojo... ¡Es UKE nivel Dios!-''Acomodanse en un círculo haremos un juego de preguntas, apuntenlas en un papel y me las entregan para leerlas en voz alta."-

Sinceramente poner cada pregunta que nos hicieron a mi hermana y ami me da flojera, ademas de que no recuerdo ni la mitad, estaba concentrada en tratar de oir la voz de Nanoha y de que me dirigiera una mirada, no me pregunten porque porque no tengo ni puta idea. Muy bien, escucharía su voz no importa que, escribí su nombre en un papel de manera anónima y una pregunta tonta "¿Sos de Uminari?" pero sirve y que escuchaba su voz, nadie perdía.

-''Mmhmm... Esta es para Nanoha..."-dijo Ciel-sensei y una mierda si es mi pregunta o no, iba a hablar...-''Y dice...''-

¡MALDITA MI SUERTE! ¡¿Justo ahora tenía que sonar el timbre?! ¡ES LA ULTIMA CLASE T_T!, nos despedimos todos, me despedi de Nanoha con una despedida de manos y si no la labrace es porque no se cómo reaccione. Ser cariñosa esta en mis venas, soy un tipo "Olaf" Adoro los abrazos joder. Pero pronto ¡Pronto!.

Me fui con Alicia y en la puerta ya estaba Hayate y fuimos las 3, yo abrazada a Hayate ¿Que? Adoro abrazar a la gente, si no lo hago me muero, mientras Alicia no perdía tiempo y hacia 3 ligues al mismo tiempo, ya se con quien saldrá las próximas 3 semanas ¿Porque hay tanta torta en un colegio católico? Ni idea... Bueno ya llego Chrono al tiempo en que nuestros padres arribaban la puerta. Ahora en la camioneta rememorando todo esto sigo sin tener ni puta idea de que me pasa ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Que creen que me pasa? Nunca lo he sentido y es muy agradable ¿Que será?


	2. Chapter 1

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron ¡Superamos por 2 review! gracias a Haru, Alexandra, Sempai, shionsono98, Guest1, Guest2, Guest3, IVIT, Nashi T.H.D.H, sakusud, Marisol y Liciborrego que tomaron la molestia de comentar.

Y si de gracias se trata de dar gracias pues aqui todas se las lleva mi niña bonita, la inspiración para este fic y bueno la razon por la que pase casi todas estas cosas xD.

**Aviso: **Si quieren conti debe haber 8 reviews en este cap, es decir llegar a los 20. Habra OoC y unas cuantitas (muchas) groserías. Alicia y Chrono no existen en mi vida. Digamos que Alicia sería como mi contraparte completa y Chrono será una sustitución de mi papa o mi hermano si tuviera mi edad.

**Disclaimer:** MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo este fic, el cual el 97% de lo relatado son experiencias de su autora, pues debo adaptarlo un poco al NanoFate, Fate prácticamente tendra mi personalidad, y el Mapache tendrá la actitud de mi mejor amiga.

¡Sin mas comenzamos!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1…<strong>

**"Amo a mi memoria de mierda"**

Ya ha pasado 1 semana entera desde que entre a este colegio, las cosas no han cambiado mucho en sí, pero he conseguido oír la voz de Nanoha. Nos llevamos bien y hablamos casualmente, no somos amigas juradas (y en si no la considero una amiga) pero tampoco nos odiamos a muerte y es normal… creo. Hubo suspensión de clases durante 4 días de la semana que llevo aquí porque hay varias cosas en construcción y protección civil no dejaba que el colegio impartiera clases es por eso que en términos de Alicia y Hayate, Nanoha y yo nos llevamos muy bien.

Hoy en química la maestra nos ha encargado traer bata de laboratorio para mañana. El que no la lleve se quedara fuera TODA la clase, pero no habrá repercusiones, gracias a Dios. Siempre he querido entrar en un laboratorio será mi primera vez (No _"esa" _primera vez pervertidos ¬¬). En 1 año de secundaria por ser biología no se usaba laboratorio y la única vez fue para disecar una rana y no pude entrar ya que tengo miedo a la sangre y las heridas profundas. Aquí ya les presente uno de mis traumas. En segundo año tampoco entre por 2 razones, la primera es porque o ese día faltaba o estaba enferma y la segunda es que siempre pedían bata y siempre me olvidaba de llevarla.

Odio mi memoria… Es una completa mierda, con suerte me acuerdo de cómo me llamo, donde vivo y todo lo demás de mi información personal, con decirles que una vez olvide mi nombre (y no señores, no fue porque me hablo la persona de la que estaba enamorada, a mis 14 años no me he enamorado y es normal). Estaba almacenando datos y me preguntaron mi apellido paterno y mi nombre y me quede asi como de ¿Y eso que es? Alicia me dio un zape y contesto por mí.

Me fui por las ramas y lo sé porque Alicia me está viendo detenidamente, pues estamos en casa, son las 7pm y estoy acostada, despierta y mirando al techo.

— ¿Y ese milagro de que no estas tocando la guitarra? —me pregunto Alicia.

—No tengo ganas—dije simple—No tengo inspiración para un buen dibujo y me da flojera ver el anime que me recomendó Hayate, porque, bueno, es Yaoi.

—Hmm… ya veo—me dijo y fue a su pieza y regreso con un clarinete y mi guitarra, la cual estaba en la sala—Pero no podes dejar de tocar si no mañana te tendré cantando todas las clases y te sentás detrás mio.

Estoy segura de que hice un puchero, mi ser me lo dice pero igual tome la guitarra, la saqué de su estuche y comenzamos a tocar la cancion de Naruto Sadness and Sorrow. Despues vino lo bueno. En la pieza de Alicia hay un teclado pero en lugar de usarlo fuimos al living y tocamos ahí el piano que antes era propiedad de mi madre, ahora es propiedad mía, pero el punto es que comenzamos a tocar varias canciones de Mizuki Nana, la adoramos y nos sabemos todas sus canciones. Empezamos con Blue Moon, despues le seguimos con Bright Stream, Phantom Minds y terminamos con Secret Ambition. Ya a eso de las 10 llegaron nuestros padres del trabajo y terminamos nuestro "concierto" del cual recibimos felicitaciones de Amy, pues hablaba con Chrono por el móvil y nos escuchó todo el rato.

* * *

><p>Me gusta el colegio, la gente de acá es bien suave, chida, cool, master, como le identifiquen pero lo que si ODIO es levantarme a las malditas 5 de la mañana. Agh… En México (que es donde vivíamos antes de mudarnos a Uminari) el colegio era un asco —no se ofendan mexicanos, hay colegios buenos, lo único que los perjudica es su presidente y la mala imagen que le ha dado en este último tiempo, me gusta mucho ese país y adoré Santiago de Querétaro— pero me levantaba a las 7:30 porque entraba a las 8. Pero aquí no… mendokusei.<p>

—Fate… ¿Cómo va? —pregunto Alicia recogiendo su mochila mientras Chrono bostezaba y se recargaba en la parada del colectivo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —enserio ¿De qué me habla? Creo que atrajo la atención de Chrono porque volteo a vernos interesado

—De tu nueva conquista por supuesto—dijo simple y comencé a toser pues su comentario hizo que me atragantara con la barra de fibra que estaba comiendo.

— ¿Nueva conquista? —pregunto Chrono—Alicia ya te pego lo casanova—Yo negué con la cabeza— ¿Hombre o mujer? —pregunto. No recuerdo si lo mencioné pero Chrono también sabe la sexualidad de Alicia y la mía, incluso varios primos y tíos/ías lo saben, nuestros padres son los únicos ignorantes de ello.

—Ninguna—respondí y a Onii-chan se le desfiguró la cara

— ¡¿Qué no eras Bisexual?! — ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? — ¡¿Es un perro?! — ¿Qué? — ¿Ahora sos pan sexual?

Si este no es idiota es porque mi idiotez propia le limita serlo aún más.

—Primera, Bisexual nací y asi moriré. No es un perro y no tengo una nueva conquista porque no me gusta NADIE—recalqué lo último dejándoselo en claro a mis hermanos y abordé el colectivo que llegó en el momento justo, de ahí llegamos al colegio y nos separamos antes de que tocaran el timbre para despues formarnos.

* * *

><p>— ¿Trajeron la bata? —pregunto Nanoha a nuestro grupo de amigos, nosotras incluidas. Y justo en ese momento me golpee contra la mesilla del banco.<p>

—Mieeeeeeeeeeeerda…—solté lo suficiente audible para que todos me escucharon y varios, en especial Nanoha me vieron con cara incrédula, se nota que no pensaban que pudiera decir esas palabras ¿Me vieron cara de santa o qué? — ¿Qué?

—Nada… solo sorprende—dijo Nanoha

—Nanoha-chan hemos vivido en México y España que son considerados los países más mal hablados del mundo. —Le dijo—Algo se nos tiene que pegar. Pero aun asi no entiendo cómo se te fue a olvidar la bata.

—Como si no me conocieras—respondí en posición resignada—Y es frustrante porque me la pase diciéndome "No se te olvide la bata, no se te olvide la bata" ¿y qué crees? ¡Se me olvido la maldita bata!

—Bueno tan siquiera no estaré sola en clase—dijo Nanoha y ahí toda mi frustración se fue a una dimensión desconocida.

—Lo mismo digo, será genial. —agregue no sé por qué. Y justo entonces llego la maestra de química llamada Due si se llama 2 en italiano, curioso xD.

Y bueno, el típico protocolo de saludar y todo eso para que despues la maestra pidiera la bata y dijera "Los que no traigan bata hagan una fila aparte y saquen un cuaderno y una pluma" me hice pata durante bastante tiempo para que Nanoha y pasara por mi asiento (Pues se sienta 2 asientos detrás) y fuimos juntas a la fila.

—Y bueno… ¿Cómo se te olvido la bata? —le pregunte.

—No se me olvido es que está bastante sucia y no la he lavado. —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y el cuaderno en mano. —A mí se me hace curioso que a Alicia la trajera pero tu no.

—Pues es que me olvide—reí un poco—La colgué en la noche, en la mañana la deje a un lado de la mochila diciéndome que no se me olvide y creo que la deje en la mesa porque según yo la habia echado pero ya vez que no Tehehe—reí un poco— ¿Vamos? —pregunte y ella asintio. Primero fueron los chicos que traían bata y nosotras junto a otros 5 chicos que tampoco trajeron fuimos detrás de ellos. Due los metió a todos al laboratorio y nos dijo que nos esperaran un poco.

—Chicos. Quiero que me hagan dibujos y una lista de las cosas que hay en el laboratorio.

— ¿Pero si no sabemos que hay dentro? —pregunte al instante y sé que fue un acto idiota.

—De lo que imaginan que hay…—dijo simple. Asentimos y entro.

Pasamos varios minutos dibujando varios vasos de precipitación, y esas cosas de química y bueno, termine rápido pues entre Nanoha y yo fuimos reuniendo varios objetos y acabamos en 20 minutos. Teníamos 80 minutos libres por lo que comenzamos a platicar. Todo gracias a los mini dibujitos de esas cosas que no recuerdo como se llaman más de la mitad.

—Vi tu dibujo en tu banca está bien padre—me dijo Nanoha y le sonreí.—Y estos están bonitos tambien

Aquí se forran las bancas y las decoras. Yo forré la mía de negro y le puse un dibujo de Nana-chan a grafito pero estoy los hice al aventón.

—Gracias Nanoha, es uno de mis favoritos estos no me gustaronl los hice a la carrera ¿Vos como dibujas?

—Yo no dibujo. Pero me estaba preguntando si me podrías hacer un dibujo. —me pidió de manera indirecta.

Pero yo… ¿Dibujarle? Ni en sueños. Me cae bien, es linda y todo, pero yo no le dibujo a nadie, ademas no dibujo desde las vacaciones.

—Claro ¿Qué quisieras que te dibuje? —pregunte sin idea de porque acepte.

— ¿Sabes hacer esto? —me pregunto mostrándose el fondo de pantalla de su móvil. Vaya novedad, son personajes anime.

—Wow ¿te gusta el anime? —pregunte confundida pues los personajes se me hacían familiares. Son mujeres las 2, creo que son de un anime yuri pero ¿cuál? ¡Ah! ¡Son Shizuma y Nagisa de "Strawberry Panic"!

—Ujum…

— ¡¿Te gusta el yuri?! —exclamé.

— ¡Shh…!—me callo y entonces caí en cuenta—Si me gusta pero Shh…

—Si perdón—dije un susurro para desviar las miradas de los chicos de alado los cuales voltearon de nuevo.

—Por favor no me odies— ¿Por qué debería?

— ¿Por qué debería odiarte si a mí tambien me gusta el yuri? —dije simple, claro el que me sea Otaku de ley no tiene nada que ver.

— ¿De verdad? —Dijo emocionada y yo asentí—Es que no es común

— ¿y que con lo común? —pregunte mostrando que eso me importa un reverendo carajo, ademas no soy la persona más cuerda del mundo. —Lo normal es aburrido.

—Es que bueno a mi…— ¿A vos que bonita? Me pregunte mientras se acercaba a mi oído—…a mi… me gustan las chicas…—dijo en susurro.

¿Y por qué me decís esto? O más importante ¡¿Por qué carajos eso me hace feliz?! Esto me hace pensar que tengo una oportunidad ¡¿Pero oportunidad de que carajo?! ahora que le digo, Piensa Fate… piensa… ¡pero piensa en 2 milisegundos joder!

—No olvida lo que te dije, nunca te lo dije ¿sí? —Me salió Tsundere y bipolar la niña bonita ahora.

—No hay nada malo en eso—dije para calmarle un poco—Ademas—baje el tono de mi voz—Soy bisexual…

— ¿Enserio? — Si pero… ¿Por qué tanta emoción?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—No me lo espere—dijo

—Pues ya vez—no supe que más decir—Volviendo a tu dibujo ¿está bien si te lo hago a puro grafito? —Sigo sin creerme que acepte hacerle el dibujo.

—Como quieras—le restó importancia.

— ¿Me podes pasar en la salida la foto por bluetooth?

—No tengo bluetooth—dijo rápidamente ¿estaba planeado acaso? —Por FaceBook si quieres.

—Dale, en un rato te lo paso ¿Si? —confirmé y ella asintio y seguimos platicando de varias cosas. Terminó contándome que tuvo un lio por eso el año pasado, que del grupo de amigos solo Teana y Suzuka saben. Por mi parte termine contándole la "aventura" de como una "amiga" se robó mi primer beso a los 9 años y de cómo descubrí que era bisexual y que Hayate es Bi y Alicia es torta como ella pero siento que lo primero le molesto en cierta manera y lo segundo le valió madres.

Ya en receso la cosa fue diferente.

Para empezar Alicia y Hayate hostigando diciendo que tengo "onda" con Nanoha y luego por el Gaydar súper-desarrollado de ambas me preguntaron si de casualidad no bateaba para el mismo lado… y bueno, les dije que no porque no voy andar exponiendo la sexualidad de nadie pero entonces no sé cómo carajos le hicieron terminé diciendo la verdad. Caminando por el colegio me preguntan "Es ella ¿No?" sincronizadas ¿Por qué no salen? Y yo me golpeó la cabeza contra la pared pues lo dijeron tan fuerte y tan CERCA que harán creer otra cosa, no sé qué pero lo harán, ya me ha pasado.

* * *

><p>Me olvide de pedirle o darle el FB a Nanoha asi que le pregunte si podia ser otra imagen pero de ellas mismas. Me dijo que si y le prometí que sería el mejor dibujo de todos y creo que me la tome demasiado enserio.<p>

Son las 9 pm de día lunes (si han pasado 3 días de lo del laboratorio) y estoy viendo el mejor dibujo yurista que he visto en mi vida, la mirada fría de Shizuma y la inocente y cálida de Nagisa fueron complicadas pero enserio valieron la pena. Las miradas me salieron tan realistas y… ¡No puedo regalarlo!

¿Cómo llegue a esto? Las únicas 2 veces que me ha pasado siempre hago una réplica y conservo la original pero ¡NO PUEDO! No sé porque pero quiero que vea lo que puedo hacer y no sé porque pero quiero sorprenderla lo más posible. Pero ¿Valdrá la pena? Pues eso lo veremos mañana porque mañana le daré ESTE dibujo.

— ¿Tan duro te dio? —pregunto Hayate.

— ¿Me dio con qué? —pregunte confundida y me señalo con la mirada a Nanoha que estaba con su grupo de amigas. —Sabes creo que deberías dejar de alucinar con eso—dije mientras caminábamos a las escaleras.

Ahora se preguntan ¿Qué pasó? Pues que le di el dibujo entre las primeras horas. Nanoha se puso feliz, o eso fue lo que mostro pues me sonrío y me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo quede en estado idiotizado desde ese momento Tehehe. Soportando la bulla de Hayate pero igual.

Despues de deportes le escupí toda el agua que estaba tomando porque al llegar a nuestro punto de encuentro en deportes le pregunte "¿Qué crees que paso?" mientras tomaba agua y entonces Hayate me soltó "¡Follaste con Nanoha!" y le escupí todo el agua encima mientras Alicia estaba que se partía de la risa y Chrono me miro asustado.

Yo solamente quería decirle que jugamos en soccer y estaba cansada por eso. Alicia no va conmigo va a baloncesto con Hayate [ya saben porque ;)].

Pero reflexionando todo mientras me estoy bañando—Si chicos… mi momento de relajación y reflexión es en la ducha ¿raro? —si tuviera que decir que valió la pena haber olvidado mi bata y regalarle ese dibujo del que estoy segura que es el mejor que llegaré a hacer dire que sí valió la pena.

Pero si tuviera que sacar una conclusión seria:

_"Amo a mi memoria de mierda"_


	3. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron ¡llegamos a los 20 review! gracias a Nashi T.H.D.H, Kihara CJ, a los 4 Guest que comentaron, sakusud, sentinela y 131199 que tomaron la molestia de comentar.

131199 le atino bastante con su review o.O ¿Será mago(a)? Bueno, me sorprendio que varios se sintieran identificados, gracias, crei que era la unica que pasaba por estas cosas. Aqui verán la confusa, rara pero bella historia de amor de su autora con su primer amor.

**Aviso: **Si quieren conti debe haber 6 reviews en este cap, es decir llegar a los 26. Habra OoC y unas cuantitas (muchas) groserías. Alicia y Chrono no existen en mi vida. Digamos que Alicia sería como mi contraparte completa y Chrono será una sustitución de mi papa o mi hermano si tuviera mi edad.

**Aviso2: ** Esto es respecto a mis actualizaciones, como ven me he ausento cada vez mas y los dejo esperando, se me acumulan muchas cosas asi que no estoy muy segura de poder publicar entre semana, si lo hago chido pero si no entre Viernes-Domingo les llega la conti d historias, tambien se suspenden clases en México estén seguro de que tendrán conti ;) Posiblemente los que mas actualice sen este "Recuperando a mi hija y algo mas" y la de "Nada es lo que parece" que son las mas populares. mañana subire un por San Valentín asi que esperenlo. Ah y si es posible les dejo una que otra adaptacion actualizada.

**Disclaimer:** MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo este fic, el cual el 97% de lo relatado son experiencias de su autora, pues debo adaptarlo un poco al NanoFate, Fate prácticamente tendra mi personalidad, Nanoha la de mi ex y el Mapache tendrá la actitud de mi mejor amiga.

¡Sin mas comenzamos!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2…<strong>

**"3 dibujos, 2 abrazos y un beso en la mejilla es igual a una rubia en estado idiotizado"**

¿En qué me quede en el capítulo pasado? No recuerdo T_T lo siento pero ya les dije que tenía una memoria de mierda. Haber esperen, dejen saco mi diario y reviso la fecha del dia de hoy. Esta es fecha del lunes, se cumple 1 semana despues de que le di el dibujo de Shizuma y Nagisa.

Aquí hay algo raro y no sé qué es. Siento algo con Nanoha y no sé qué es, es completamente diferente, porque no es una amistad y eso es obvio. No me cae mal ni la odio ni nada parecido, jamás podría yo lo sé, tampoco es compañerismo, lo sé. Sé que es atracción y un deseo "Físico/Sexual" y créanme ese no es el caso. Yo solo quiero estar cerca suyo y que sonría por mi causa como cuando le entregue a "Shizuma&Nagisa" —Si, le pongo nombre a mis dibujos ¿Problem? —Y bueno le he dado 3 dibujos contando ese y sinceramente no entiendo porque.

El primero Fue "Shizuma&Nagisa" y me causa demasiados conflictos internos. Primero está por qué he aceptado hacerlo ya que no he dibujado para nadie jamás, siempre dibujo para mi ¿Egoísta? Tal vez. Y no solo eso le he dado el dibujo en tiempo record. Verán, cuando hago un dibujo tardo de 2 horas a 3 días completos y créanme son espectaculares, pero este lo hice en hora y media. Verán el cómo se lo di fue algo asi…

_Martes el día más cansado de la semana es el día en el que se lleva 2 libros menos pero un diccionario que pesa más que esos libros en la mochila, luego aparte llevo guitarra y salgo una hora tarde por deportes. ¿Cansado? Ahora súmenle que quitando música y deportes me dan las materias que más ODIO. Pésima mi suerte_

_Llegue campante ese día, le daría mi dibujo a Nanoha y vería si esta bueno o no (sinceramente si espero que le guste) dejé mis cosas en mi lugar y la guitarra la recargué en la pared a un lado de las guitarras de otros compañeros ahora preguntarán por Alicia, ella no vino, enfermo por el cambio de temperatura porque aún no se acostumbra y estará todo el dia en cama (Que envidia u.u)._

_Llegaron mis amigos y Nanoha ¿les dije ya que no la considero una amiga? ¿No? Pues ya lo hice, Nanoha es punto y APARTE._

_—Hola—salude de uno por uno a cómo iban llegando. Las 6 nos sentamos en la misma fila, yo voy primero, despues va Subaru, luego Teana, despues Alisa, Nanoha y por último Suzuka. La última en llegar fue Nanoha que tardo un poco más mirando ¿el techo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ya nada…_

_—Hola Fate-chan—saludo cerca._

_—Hola Nanoha—saludé con la mano y me dio un impulso ENORME de abrazarla. ¿Qué me haces Nanoha?_

_Nos pusimos a platicar un poco entre amigos y decidí darle el dibujo de una vez._

_—Nanoha—llame en susurro mientras las demas estaba muy enfrascadas en otra plática, le tome de la muñeca y le arrastre a mi lugar, aunque ella tampoco puso mucha resistencia que digamos—¿Recuerdas que me habías pedido un dibujo? —pregunte._

_—Si recuerdo…—dijo y se le ilumino la cara ¿o fue mi imaginación? — ¿lo terminaste? —pregunto._

_— ¿Vos que pensas? —dije en tono bromista abriendo la carpeta enseñándole el dibujo._

_— ¡Dios Mio! ¡Está hermoso! —exclamo._

_—No es nada—solo me esforcé demasiado y pase por una batalla campal cerebral para al final darte el original y sin sacarle copia—Cuando quieras—le sonreí._

_—Muchas gracias—dijo robándome un abrazo, si esto vale toda la batalla campal que me eché._

El segundo dibujo que le di fue el de Himemiya Chikane, lo hice recientemente y fue 1 dia despues del de NagUma. Esa tarde para recompensar la perdida me puse a dibujar a Chikane, dirán que no es la gran cosa pero el problema es que lo hice en la oficina de mamá en lo que papá llevaba a Alicia a un último chequeo para ver si podía asistir mañana. La mochila se la quedo papa cuando me recogió asi que agarre una hoja blanca y como no habia lapiceros o siquiera un lápiz dibuje con plumas, ni idea de donde mamá saco tantas plumas y no tiene para un lápiz y un borrador.

El punto es que no utilice nada de lápiz, solo pluma negra, azul y amarilla, solo la piel quedo blanca pero al dia siguiente le pintaría con color piel, o al rato cuando tuviera tiempo pero antes de que se me acabara la inspiracion y lo que paso fue lo siguiente…

_Me encontraba yo durante un tiempo entre clases con el dibujo de Chikane y creo que bastante centrada porque Nanoha se me acerco cuando acabe el dibujo._

_—Está bonito. —dijo despues de verlo._

_— ¿Eso crees? —pregunte emocionada y sigo sin saber porque._

_—Si bastante_

_— ¿lo queres? —pregunte y me miro fijo._

_— ¿Hablas enserio? —asentí—eres muy dulce—dijo cuándo le di el dibujo para despues abrazarme de nuevo. Podría hacer esto diario esto y no me molestaría_

_Y asi fue como perdí el segundo dibujo… y como sentí que quería bailar (imagínense como me sentí si yo ODIO bailar)._

Manera más tonta de perder un dibujo pero solo es superada por el tercer dibujo. Pero aun asi me pregunto porque Nanoha dijo que soy dulce.

_— ¡Touma! —yo pensé que la había perdido. Minami Touma, el primer dibujo que me salió digno de recordar. Como ya saben soy ambidiestra pero aun no soy tan buena dibujando con la izquierda como la derecha y para ser el primer dibujo con la izquierda me salió fenomenal, la unica diferencia a como dibujo con la derecha es que los trazos son más suaves, es decir no esta tan remarcado._

_El punto es que pensé que la habia perdido y la encontré en la misma carpeta donde guardé a "Shizuma&Nagisa" pero… justo en ese momento Nanoha estaba frente mío._

_— ¿Para mí? —pregunto confundida._

_—No, no…—dije negando nerviosa—Me refiero a Minami Touma ¿ves? —dije señalando el nombre que ya estaba escrito._

_—Ah…—dijo decepcionada a punto de irse con Subaru_

_—Pero tómalo si queres, es todo tuyo— ¿Por qué mierda dije eso? Créanme no lo sé, solo no queria que se fuera asi._

_— ¿De verdad? —pregunto la ojos zafiro desconfiada._

_—Claro, ya te di 2 ¿No? Pues completa la colección—dije en tono un poco bromista._

_—Siento que te dejare sin dibujos—Eso me importa un carajo si con eso sonreís y me abrazas._

—_Mientras tenga un papel y un lapicero todo bien. —encogí los hombros y sonrio. _

_Me dio un beso en la mejilla pero fue tan rápido que no reaccione, enserio, si bien habia mucha diferencia entre nuestras alturas yo estaba sentada y ella estaba enfrente mio, me quede en shock, ella se alejó a guardar el dibujo eso que está en su cara… ¿Es un sonrojo?_

Me quede con ganas de lanzarme por la ventana de lo feliz que estaba me quede con cara de *o* y fue un ¡CO-CO-COMBO BRE-BRE-BRE-BREAKER!

Pero me quede con la duda de algo pero yo siento que Hayate sabe algo porque cuando le conté y se burló de que me puse roja, sé que ella lo sabe pero no me lo piensa a decir, ni modo a extorsionarla hasta que me diga.

* * *

><p>— ¡Pero si estas enana! —exclame a Hayate mientras estábamos en el portón de salida.<p>

— ¡Pero tu acentito da risa! —exclamó en defensa

— ¡Arrepiéntete de lo que has dicho! —casi grite

— ¡Che chapisca! —exclamo haciendo una mala imitación del italiano mezclado con el Argentino.

— ¡Ya verás! — exclame haciéndole cerillo a la castaña.

— ¡basta! ¡basta! —exclamo quitándome de encima. —Eres insoportable.

—Aun asi me amas—dije en un tono ligeramente arrogante.

La castaña solamente se cruzó de brazos y sentí que me había pasado.

—Oye… perdón… Pero enserio no pude evitarlo

—Yo tampoco ¿A mano?

—Dale

—Dale, dale che comprende. — ¿Esto en serio? Lo sabía Hayate sería causa de mis dolores de cabeza.

—Tan siquiera y nos Tsundere… Neko-chan ~ —Ella odiaba que le dijera así, pues todos le llamaban asi, esta niña no admite lo Neko que es, y además de todo, es Tsundere.

—Oh cállate ¡Yo soy más lesbiana que las lesbianas! — ¡¿Ella dijo Qué?!

— ¿Qué dijiste? —enserio esta niña no se da cuenta de lo que dice y que detrás esta una señora que nos está viendo raro. Ha de ser esa mirada homofóbica

— ¡Soy más lesbiana que las lesbianas! — ¿enserio aún no se da cuenta?

—Repetílo

— ¡Soy más lesbiana que las lesbianas!

—Es decir que sos completamente torta ¿No eras bisexual?

—Nop completamente lesbiana Baby—no pude más me solté a reír— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿te has dado cuenta de que no somos las únicas aquí cierto? —Hasta ahora lo ha pillado. Vio como la señora se alejaba mientras una niña le tomaba del brazo, de lado nuestro había una chica que de seguro iba en 3ro igual.

— ¡Te voy matar! —exclamó dándome golpes en la espalda.

—Ya, ya… Cálmate—pedí dándome la vuelta—tranquila ¿sí?

Ella se calmó, o eso creí. Al instante se me abalanzo pero logre evitarlo casi al completo y quedó arrinconada entre mis brazos contra el portón del colegio.

—Y asi se comprueba que sos neko—dije y ella se sonrojo.

—No es verdad—murmuro con un puchero desviando la mirada. —eso es porque te aprovechas de que soy baja.

—Mentiras, solo soy master—dije aun en la misma posición. Le solté y me aleje ligeramente—Pero para que veas que soy buena ahora intenta acorralarme vos—ofrecí y ella acepto casi al instante. Si no estalle en risa es porque Hayate lo hizo primero.

—Esto es tan ridículo—dijo soltándome y nos estabilizamos—Esta bien, está bien, sos Tachi, yo soy Neko—Vaya, nunca creí que lo admitiría, es decir, hace 3 semanas que nos conocemos y he aprendido que puede ser igual de terca que yo.

— ¿Estás en tu lado Dere-Dere? —pregunté y ella soltó un bufido.

—Agh, que pesada que eres—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—No te enojes Hayate—dije con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras ella dio 2 pasos hacia atrás pero tropezó con una de las mochilas de los niños de primaria. Logre atraparla pero ahora que lo pienso si Alicia nos hubiera visto me trataría de mentirosa.

No recuerdo si lo explique pero una de las salidas está en reparación asi que Primaria y Secundaria salimos por la entrada/salida de primaria hasta nuevo aviso. Asi que ya saben porque la mochila estaba ahí. Lo importante aquí es que había mucha gente alrededor.

Verán yo puede atrapar a Hayate antes de que cayera pero quedamos en una posición que es típica en las películas que los protagonistas se besan y está casi NO es la excepción. ¿Por qué? Sencillo. La cara de Hayate estaba a unos centímetros míos, casi podía sentir el aire caliente que salía de su nariz en mis labios. Mi cabello por lo largo que es y gracias a la gravedad cayo tapando el rostro de ambas de casi todos los ángulos visibles. Pues la unica parte al descubierto miraba hacia la pared. Mierda. De seguro medio colegio ha de creer que la he besado. En sí no me molesta demasiado, pero sería incómodo porque es mi MA [Mejor Amiga] y Alicia y ella se gustan.

Pero… ¿Si Hayate fuera Nanoha? Esa si no me molesta para nada, es más creo que eso sería perfecto… ¿Y si…?

No sé por qué la cara de Hayate cambio a Nanoha, y creo que si me acerco… ¡Ella no es Nanoha! ¡ES HAYATE!

Solté a Hayate abruptamente y se pegó contra el suelo en la parte trasera (el trasero pues) y tambien el coco pero contra la mini-acera que hay. Auch, hasta a mí me dolió.

—Avisa si me vas a soltar coño—exclamó sobándose.

—Perdona—me disculpé extendiendo mi mano y ayudándole a pararse de nuevo. ¿Esa es Nanoha?

Nanoha tenía la mochila colgada y miraba hacia acá. No dijo nada solamente paso a un lado de nosotras y salió. No sé porque siento que la cague enormemente y ni siquiera sé que es lo que cague. Ah joder estoy hecha un lío.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunto

—No, no es nada—dije y puso una sonrisa pícara. ¡Madre santa! Ya va a comenzar ¬¬

— ¿No estarás asi porque Nanoha nos vio? — ¡¿Qué mierda Hayate?!

— ¿Nanoha que tiene que ver cómo yo estoy?

—Olvídalo, aun no te das cuenta

— ¿Cuenta de qué? — ¿De qué carajos está hablando?

—Mira, date cuenta sola, no es tan dificil—me dio un golpecito en la frente de esas maneras que se consideran un zape con un dedo.

— ¡No se vale! ¡Decime! ¡Hayate! ¡Ha…!

— ¡Fate! —justo ahora tenía que aparecer Chrono—Llamó mamá, dice que vayamos saliendo.

—Yo me sigo preguntando porque vos y Alicia si tienen móvil y yo no— murmure molesta saliendo y Hayate me sonrio de una manera que no sé qué expresa.

* * *

><p>Ya sinceramente estoy hecha un lío porque me puesto a analizar las formas en las que me he comportado con Nanoha y las cosas que he hecho y sigo sin hallarle explicación lógica. Empecemos con el análisis que llevo a ver si me pueden ayudar.<p>

Primero. Cuando la conocí la considere la mina más hermosa que he visto y bueno ya no lo considero, ahora lo afirmo. Pero fue instantáneo, ni siquiera me la pensé ni me la plantee. Eso es raro, si he sentido atracción hacia gente pero fue despues de un tiempo despues de analizarlos bien. Con Nanoha no fue así. Simplemente una mirada, un segundo y un resultado inmediato.

Segunda, acepte dibujarle yo NO hago eso. Yo JAMÁS le he dibujado a nadie, excepto a Alicia, Chrono, Lindy-san y Otou-san por obvias razones. A Lindy y Leonardo (si les llamo a mis padres por su nombre) por los dibujos del colegio del dia de la madre y del padre. A Alicia y Chrono por cumpleaños porque nunca me dan plata para comprar un regalo, lo mismo pasa con oka-san y otou-san.

En si le doy vueltas al asunto y no le hallo explicación.

Se los juro no la hallo.

Luego de hacer el dibujo tan fenomenal que hice, me ENAMORE de ese dibujo, eso tampoco pasa muy seguido. Y cuando pasa le saco copia y entrego la copia no el original y el problema aquí es que NO le saqué copia y le di el dibujo ORIGINAL.

Y despues de eso el UNICO dibujo que me ha salido sin lápiz con pura pluma desde que soy dibujante se lo di sin pensármela y dale que es cierto que yo casi no razono las cosas, casi siempre sigo a mi kokoro y a mi instinto [Uy, soy bien salvaje xD] pero sobre algo asi yo me la pienso 128747645948 veces ANTES de hacer semejante cosa.

Y luego Touma, el primer dibujo que me sale con mi zurda, mi bebe, mi idola, mi amor platónico [¿Qué? Amo a Touma, Alois, Moka… buena todos los personajes con la voz de Nana] estaba adagafsgdfagas y simplemente se lo di porque no quería que se fuera triste. Solo por algo asi. ¡Sí! ¡Soy egoísta, terca, testaruda y algo malhablada joder! ¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que era perfecta? SI lo pensaste debo decírtelo, no lo soy.

Soy una chica de 14 años con la mente de un niño de 7 años, y si NIÑO, ni siquiera niña. Soy terca, testaruda, un poco orgullosa, algo peleonera [aunque ya estoy semi-reformada] traviesa, me meto en problemas, mi memoria es una mierda que con suerte retiene la información esencial. Tengo tantos traumas en mi vida que solo recuerdo desde que tengo 9 años en adelante, lo demás es memoria flash, que es por un segundo y si no lo apunto sabrá Kami cuando recupero ese recuerdo, ademas de que la mayoría de mis recuerdos regresan en sueños y casi siempre son pesadillas.

Pero volviendo al tema… Ahora que lo pienso… soy algo así como una esclava de su sonrisa… ¡De verdad! SI me pidiera un beso, un abrazo, toda la tarea del ciclo escolar, que vea Yaoi estoy segura que con tal de que me sonría como lo ha hecho lo hago. No me gusto para nada la cara que hizo en la salida.

Pero ¿Por qué?

¡Santa mierda! ¿Por qué?

¡No entiendo ni un puto carajo de mierda!

Kami-sama ilumíname, vos Tambien Yisus serví de algo y decíme que es lo que me está pasando.

Ya no aguanto.

Tome mi guitarra y subí a mi pieza y la de Alicia, afine la guitarra y comencé tocar una melodía que no me identificaba pero me dio un impulso incontrolable de tocarla. De verdad que no entiendo. Pero si se preguntan cual es la cancion se llama Loving the Alien de Velvet Revolver.

— ¿inspirada hermanita? —pregunto Alicia sonriendo entrando a la habitación.

—No, solo me dio por tocarla—dije simple guardando la guitarra—¿Cuándo podrás volver al colegio? —pregunté.

—Hasta al martes ¿por? —Preguntó despues y ya sé a dónde iba su pregunta— ¿Hayate me extraña?

—Mira, te extraña y hoy descubrí que no tenes tanta competencia como crees—respondí.

— ¿De que hablas? —preguntó y yo sonreí.

—Es torta completamente, hoy me lo confesó—respondí y oh dios amé su cara—Pero hay un problema…

Ni modo, aunque me linche despues debe saberlo.

— ¿Qué problema? ¿Tiene novia?

—Nop—bueno, según lo que me contó, Reinforce no cuenta—Pero… hoy casi nos besamos.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó

—¡Fue un accidente! —Dije rápidamente—Lo que pasa es que se cayó nuestros rostros quedaron cerca y pues por un momento pensé en Nanoha y luego recode que era Hayate y la solté y se pegó, lo malo es que medio colegio nos vio y mi cabello tapo nuestros rostros a todo mundo y Nanoha nos vio y se armo un tremendo lío estoy segura, solo mira su mirada, porque si ves bien el tono de azul que…

— ¡Ya entendí! fue un accidente y con esto solo me acabas confirmar lo que ya pensaba.

— ¿Qué sospechabas?

— ¿Aun no te das cuenta? — Es lo mismo que Hayate insinuó/pregunto.

—¿De qué?

—Olvídate.

—No quiero, decíme.

—A vos te gusta Nanoha— A ya, tan sencillo como eso, me gusta Nano- ¡¿Qué?!

—¡¿Qué?! Te volviste loca—de verdad que sí, Nanoha solo es… ¿Qué es? No es mi amiga, ni mi enemiga, bueno, ella no me gusta ese el punto.

—Sí, sí, me volví loca— ¡No me des el avión! —Solo piénsalo ¿sí?

—Yo jamás me he enamorado ni me ha gustado alguien asi que por favor no me salgas con esas cosas.

—Por eso lo digo, no sabes que es el amor y sos una completa ingenua y densa.

De alguna manera sé que le preocupo.

—Gracias Alicia—agradecí y nos abrazamos.

Ya de noche mientras me pongo a tratar de saber que me sucede con esa pelirroja de ojos azules que me confunde tanto. Puede que lo que Alicia haya dicho sea una completa locura, pero hay algo malo, la cordura no es una de mis virtudes.

—¿Qué me haces Nanoha? —me pregunté mirando el techo de nuestra pieza, siendo de noche y mi hermana estaba dormida.


	4. Chapter 3

Hola aqui he capitulo 3 se que lo deseban pues aqui se los traigo. Pero antes...

**Aviso: **Si quieren conti debe haber 4 reviews en este cap, es decir llegar a los 31. Habra OoC y unas cuantitas (muchas) groserías. Alicia y Chrono no existen en mi vida. Digamos que Alicia sería como mi contraparte completa y Chrono será una sustitución de mi papa o mi hermano si tuviera mi edad.

**Aviso2: **Tal vez entre hoy o el martes subo un o la actualizacion de "Nada es lo que parece"

**Aviso 3: **Esta es la historia mas pedida O.O Supero a "Recuperando a mi hija... y algo mas" la cual por cierto no veran actualizacion hasta mediados de Marzo. Gomen pero se me fue la inspiracion con esa historia.

**Disclaimer:** MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo este fic, el cual el 97% de lo relatado son experiencias de su autora, pues debo adaptarlo un poco al NanoFate, Fate prácticamente tendra mi personalidad, Nanoha la de mi ex y el Mapache tendrá la actitud de mi mejor amiga.

**Sakuradakota: **Fate: ¿Densa yo? ¡Densa la autora! al fin y al cabo esta es la historia con su primer amor. Scarlett: si pero aqui la densa sos vos porque en FF no es mi historia es TU historia muajajajaja

**131199: **Nanoha:Si decís que ojalá tengan el mismo final es porque tuvo un final feliz pues ya veremos. Aqui hago de un ersonaje bastante peculiar. Scarlett y fate: Ni que lo digas...

**Sempai: **Hayate: Oh Ki-chan, no sabes la que nos espera a Fate-chan, Nanoha y a mi. Mi vida correra peligro varias veces y oh los lindos malentendidos siempre conmigo. Naomi: Mas bien los mios que yo soy la verdadera persona del rol que interpretas. Scarlett: Calla que de todas a mi es la que me fue peor.

**sentinela: **fate: ¿le gusto a Nanoha?

**anairaMC5: **Aqui la conti amiga... 5,164 palabras ojala las disfrutes, me costo 12 páginas y tener que explotar mi memoria para saber que paso ese dia.

¡Sin mas comenzamos!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**"17 de Octubre, retiro espiritual"**

—Mátenme—masculle abriendo los ojos con Alicia encima de mío.

—Levántate—me dijo Alicia aun en medio de su letargo. —No podemos llegar tarde—me dijo. ¡Se hizo el milagro! Se recuperó de la matada que le dio.

—Si te quitaras de encima ayudarías mucho—dije, aunque tenía el pants puesto desde anoche me faltaba atarme la coleta baja de siempre. —Además aun no te pones el pants.

—Vos tampoco.

—Eso es lo que vos pensas. —Es tan lindo ganarle a Alicia en una batalla.

—Ya verás…—Alguien toco la puerta, seguro es papa o Chrono.

—Chicas a levantarse—dijo Leonardo en la puerta con no mejor aspecto al nuestro. Su cabello estaba más despeinado que de costumbre y en la cara estaba marcada la desvelada que se hecho con Lindy-san anoche, por eso nos costó conciliar el sueño a Alicia y a mí.

—Si papa—dijimos al unísono

—Hoy Lindy nos lleva asi que aprovechen.

No hubo que decir más y nos paramos más rápido de lo que Kuro-Illye se besó a Miyu. ¿Por qué? Porque papa no tiene, auto, licencia ni sabe conducir. Mamá es la del auto, la del permiso y la que conduce. ¿Por qué desaprovechar eso? Además no sabemos dónde queda el bendito seminario donde tenemos que ir.

— ¿De qué color era mi equipo? —pregunte a Alicia la cual tomaba una polera verde.

—Rojo—respondió un poco recelosa. Desde que le dije lo del casi NO beso de Hayate y yo, casi me obliga a no abrazarla, y… Hayate y yo estamos en el mismo equipo y eso quiere decir que pasaremos el día juntas sin la compañía de ella o Chrono.

—Gracias. —y el problema no es que estemos en el mismo equipo, si no que Alicia, Chrono y Amy están en el equipo verde, y para rematar… ¡Levi Slasher está también! Y para no darles una larga explicación les dire que es una chica un poco parecida a mí, de cabellos azules como los de Chikane y ojos rojos claro que parecen rosa ya, suele peinarse de 2 coletas como yo lo hacía hasta el año pasado y bueno, esa chica me da cosa, ya verán porqué.

* * *

><p>—"¿En que piensas?" —me pregunto Alicia en notas de su teléfono.<p>

—"En que Nanoha se portó un poco extraña"—respondí en las mismas notas mientras escuchaba música.

—"¿En que sentido?" —volvió a preguntar.

—"Me ha estado evitado desde hace 2 días, ¿Sera porque aún no contesto su hola en FB?"

—"¿De qué va de eso?" —me pregunto.

—"Yo que sé"—dije simple y Alicia me miro con cara resignada para despues negar con la cabeza.

—Sos una idiota—dijo lo suficiente bajo para que solo yo lo escuchara. ¿Idiota yo? Bueno si, pero ¿qué le dio por resaltarlo ahora?

— ¿Aquí es no? —preguntó papa.

—No sé, eres tú el que me está guiando—respondió mamá. Touchè. —A ver dice… "Seminario San Ángel"

Si… Leonardo no cambia, siempre intenta lucirse con Lindy… ¡¿Por qué mierda aún no se casan?!

—Yo voy a dejarlos espérame en el OXXO—dijo Leonardo mientras Lindy abría la cajuela del auto ara que Alicia, onii-chan y yo sacáramos las mini loncheras y en mi caso también el morral en donde guardo varias cosas importantes.

Llevaba una lonchera donde tenía pues mi almuerzo y aparte el morral negro donde estaba mi móvil, los audífonos, un libro, la polera blanca del colegio por si me decían que me la cambiara, y un poco de plata.

Alicia llevaba una lonchera igual y Chrono una mini-mochila. Donde llevaban el lonche igual obviamente. Papa se bajó nos guio a los 3 a la puerta y despues de confirmar la hora que nos recogería (las 6 pm) entramos, Chrono como costumbre fue tras de Amy, Alicia se distrajo platicando con una amiga de Nanoha, que no recuerdo su nombre y con otra chica que va conmigo a Soccer creo que su nombre es Nove.

En fin me fui a sentar como pinche anti-social que soy y entonces la persona de alado me da un abrazo que me deja sin aire porque el agarre fue del cuello… Adivinen quien era… Esperen me acaban de notificar que no les pagan por adivinar, ¡jum! Codos… Pues como es de esperarse, o tal vez no tanto, era Yagami Hayate.

— ¡Che, ya ni saludas! — ¿Esta niña cuando dejará de hacer esa mala copia?

—No te había visto—y era la verdad, ya si me salia con sus moños Neko-Tsundere es su bronca.

—Se nota—dijo en ese tono pícaro—Pensando en Nanoha ¿no?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Esta niña es insistente—Tengo sueño no quería venir hoy.

—Mírale el lado bueno, no tendrás examen de deportes y no correrás bajo el sol toda la hora—me dijo y enserio Hayate… Eso. No. Ayuda.

—No claro que no, me la pasare todo 1 día corriendo en un seminario, escuchando pláticas religiosas sin recibir nada a cambio—dije irritada, Nanoha 1 día antes me explico que se hacía normalmente en los retiros espirituales.

— ¿Qué te dio?

—¡Tengo sueño y no he desayunado!

— ¿Estas de coña? —pregunto.

— ¿tengo cara de estarlo? ¡La comida es sagrada!

— ¿Qué clase de lema raro es ese? —me pregunto y oh sorpresa, Alicia aparecio para meterse en la plática.

—El que rige su vida, ella es más idiota que Goku y Naruto juntos— ¡oye! —Lo que nunca le hallo explicación es que come incluso más que Leonardo y no engorda.

¿Enserio Alicia?

— ¿Quién es Leonardo?

—Nuestro padre—dije—la forma de llamar a nuestros padres es, la mayoría de las veces por su nombre y de vez en cuando por sus títulos.

—Ya veo—dijo y nos sonrió a ambas.

— ¡Hola! —¡NOOOOOO! ¿Tan temprano Yisus? ¡¿De verdad?! Van máximo 7 minutos de que llegue y me la pones a Levi Slasher enfrente. ¡Son las 7:25 de la mañana!

PUTO YISUS ¬¬

—Hola Slasher-san—salude.

— ¿Desde cuándo tan educada? —preguntaron las 3 al mismo tiempo. No me ayudan.

—El sueño y el hambre hacen maravillas—dije para excusarme, ¿No notan lo nerviosa que me pone esta enana? De solo recordar lo que pasa en soccer en cuanto llego ya me da cosa…

— Hey… Fate-chan…—no me gusta a donde va esto. Oh dios está haciendo la pose del spiderman. — ¿Un rapidín?

— ¡No! —exclame sonrojada escondiéndome detrás de Hayate. Al carajo si se malinterpretaba, al fin y al cabo medio colegio piensa que la bese. Pero la que más me intriga es la reacción de Nanoha ¿pero porque? ¡Este no es el momento para pensar eso! Tengo una chica enfrente mio que es capaz de violarme en medio seminario. —Este yo… mira… —dios mio busca que decir Fate.

— ¿Hayate-chan ya me gano la partida?

— ¡No! —mi cara no podía estar más roja estoy segura, pero es que recordé el casi beso entre nosotras.

— ¡Te pusiste roja! Es verdad… Hayate se ha adueñado del tuo cuore —Maldita Alicia…

— ¡Oh mi amor! Vayámonos juntas a disfrutar nuestro amor donde nadie nos juzgue—Maldita Hayate…

—Conozco un buen lugar, Si queres tu cubro con nuestros papás—Ya… Maldito Chrono.

—Chrono-kun, si queres le pido ayuda a mi hermano para que las lleve a la frontera— ¡Amy!

— ¿No queren que las acompañe? —pregunto Levi, de verdad malditas sean todas… ¡Si el cambie el sexo a Chrono! Problem? —haríamos un trío interesante…

—Cállense—grite sonrojada corriendo, literalmente, de ahí. Al final choque con alguien y terminamos en el suelo. —Lo siento—me disculpe y mi cambia cambió totalmente al ver quien era. — Nanoha ¿cómo has estado?

—Err… Bien gracias. — ¿Qué con esa cara?

— ¿No te lastime?

—No tranquila, peores caídas he tenido.

—Si lo comprendo… como la vez que me caí por toda una escalinata—de recordarlo me volvio a doler la espalda.

—Etto… Fate-chan…—de nuevo ¿Qué con esa cara?

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Me dejas levantarme—eso me cayó como baldazo. Yo ahí haciendole plática sobre ella, sobre un seminario… ¿Eso que tiene de malo? ¡Joder! Ahora malpienso todo. Malditas sean Alicia, Hayate y Levi.

— ¡Pe-Perdón! — ¿Por qué mierda tartamudee? —Veo que viniste—Que comentario más idiota.

—Sí, es que quiero ir al parque de diversiones a Tokio y al cine—me dijo Nanoha.

— ¿Y cómo está eso? —pregunte.

—No lo sabes— ¿Saber qué? —Vale, no lo sabes. El colegio realiza muchas salidas, a final de este mes organiza una salida al cine y en febrero nos llevarán a un parque de atracciones en Tokio el "Shingai"

— ¡¿De verdad?! —grite emocionada. De todas las veces que he visitado Japón ha sido mi ilusión ir a ese parque. Ella asintió con una sonrisa. — ¡Wow! No puedo esperar a ir—no sé porque el deseo de exteriorizarlo—Ojala vayas conmigo—ni idea de porque dije eso otro.

—Si… bueno… yo tambien lo espero. ¿Y tú hermana?

—Ya se recuperó, esta con Hayate y Levi—la cara de Nanoha cambio cuando dije el nombre de Hayate ¿Por qué? La bonita es un misterio. — ¿Queres acompañarme con Hayate? Siento que ella me a violar con Levi—dije en tono juguetón pero con un verdadero deje de miedo.

—No gracias—hasta la voz le cambio, ¿será que tambien es Tsundere? —Además vine con Suzuka-chan y me está esperando—yo no la veo—mira ahí está—dijo señalando hacia un montón de gente y fue corriendo antes de que dijera algo. Que rara esta niña.

— ¿Ligando tan temprano y en pleno seminario? —Alicia tenía que ser…

—Alicia…

— ¿Si?

—Cierra. La. Boca.

* * *

><p>—Hagamos una dinámica para que despierten—dijo un coordinador frente a todos los adormilados jovenes a través de un megáfono—Quiero que se pongan en equipos de 5 y se tomen de las manos y haga pequeños círculos. No puedes soltase de las manos. —no me diga profesor ¬¬<p>

—El juego, digo dinámica es simple en verdad—dijo uno de los chicos de pastoral. —Deberán con el espacio entre sus brazos tomar a alguien y entonces se unirá a su grupo y ayudara a unir más personas, cuando suene el silbato se detendrán.

—El juego que diga dinámica se llama células, asi que mostraremos como es la unificación de las células. No sean tan bruscos ni lastimen a nadie—Ya… en realidad nos saldrán con una cursilería de que somos 1 sola célula. — ¿Listos? —Se oyó un "si" apático de todos. No pues vaya ánimo. — ¡Comiencen!

— ¡Agh! ¡Me ahorcan me ahorcan! —grite pero entre el griterío de os demás no me oyeron o simplemente les valió un carajo.

No pasaron 3 segundos de que dijo comiencen y 2 equipos distintos me habían tomado como indico el profesor, el problema es que las que me tomaban eran más bajas que yo y bastante era la diferencia asi que me tomaban del cuello y mis queridos hermanos, cuñada y MA me jalaban con fuerza para que no me llevaran. No sé quién sean las que me estén jalando pero creo que Amy si los reconocería si me llegan a matar enserio.

— ¡Sos nuestra, Fate-chan! —exclamó Nanoha, bueno, si es ella no me molestaba si me asfixiaba… ¡¿Qué?!

Entonces quien me habían jalado eran Nanoha, Suzuka, Teana y Subaru, ¿y las otras quien eran? Viré la cabeza y vi a Levi junto a otros chicas que no conozco. No sé porque me sentí ligeramente incómoda de que Levi y Nanoha se pelearan por quien me llevaba a su equipo.

—Cuidado Nanoha—exclamé cuando el equipo de unos compañeros nuestros la intentaron agarrar, lo único que logre es que me llevaran a mí en vez de a ella.

Me pregunto cómo le ira a Hayate, con lo pequeña que es se les escabulle fácilmente, lo malo es que no convive con nadie más que Alicia y yo, de vez en cuando y suerte Chrono y Amy. No la veo, pero encontré a Nanoha que parecía buscar a algo o alguien. En eso sonó el silbato.

— ¿Quién es la célula más grande? —el equipo de Alicia grito fuertemente "nosotros" ¡¿Cómo se consiguió 17 personas en 2 minutos?! [De los cuales recibí golpes en los costados y la falta de aire por parte de Nanoha y Levi].

— ¡Háganse más grande! —otro caos.

Nanoha vino hacia mí de nuevo llevándome a su equipo las otras 2 veces que pararon el juego para hacer lo mismo que describí anteriormente. Lo malo es que a la tercer nos robaron a los demás quedando solo nosotras 2. En otras circunstancias esto sería TAN yuri… ¿Dónde estará Hayate por cierto?

¡Agh! ¡A la mierda Hayate! Yo quiero esta con Nanoha.

—Ni modo, nos tocó unirnos a otra. —le dije con una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió, fuimos a la de un compañero nuestro llamado Tomoya y sus amigos Sunohara, Tomoyo y las gemelas.

El silbato volvio a sonar. Y como lo supuse, dijeron una cursilería sobre la unión. "Todos somos una sola célula, vinimos de lados diferentes y somos diferentes pero a la final servimos para un mismo propósito, el mandato de Jesucristo" ¿Qué onda con ese vago?

Detrás de nosotros estaba un vago, todo sucio, harapiento y su cabello era tan sucio y largo que le tapaba la cara. Estaba esculcando entre las cosas. Pobre, de seguro tiene hambre. Cuando pueda le doy uno de mis sándwiches.

Despues hicimos otro juego donde supuestamente éramos barcas. Tenías que juntar una cantidad específica de gente. Si no me equivoco dirán algo sobre el trabajo en equipo y adaptarse a las circunstancias. Primero dijeron 2 personas. No sé cómo se dio pero instantáneamente Nanoha y yo nos aferramos una a la otra mientras la cobriza miraba hacía un punto en específico pero dimos una mini charla en lo que revisaban que fueran binas.

Despues pidieron cuartetos, nos unimos con Teana y Subaru al instante, con 5 se agregó a Suzuka, a partir de 7 se armó el caos, negociando y todo para conseguir la cantidad porque ya los comenzaban a contar. Lo curioso de esta actividad es que Nanoha y yo nunca nos separamos, cada quien mando a la mierda de manera sutil a los demás permaneciendo juntas, nunca solté su mano ¿o ella la mía? Como sea… el juego acabó... y pensaba como atrapar al vago y darle algo de comer al pobre.

— ¿En qué equipo estas? —le pregunte en lo que se calmaban todos.

—En el azul—dijo abriendo su chaqueta dejando ver una polera celeste. —Tengo frío—dijo en voz baja pero lo escuche de todas maneras.

—Te presto mi chaqueta—dije pues hace rato me dio calor entre todo el ajetreo y la tenía atada a mi cintura. Ella volteo a verme rápidamente. —Si queres digo…

—No gracias—dijo rápidamente ¿nerviosa? —Tú la debes ocupar más que yo.

—Non—dije—ademas vos sos la que tenés frío.

—Estoy bien gracias por preocuparte—agradeció.

No es nada si me muestras esa sonrisa—Es inevitable—dije en voz baja.

Llamarón a Nanoha para que fuera con su equipo, quedo con Subaru y otros chicos que no conozco.

— ¡Fate-chan!

— ¡Waa! —grite cayéndome al suelo. Levi no pierde esa mañana de lanzarse contra mí. Desde que vio que vamos a soccer lo hace siempre que me ve… Imagínense cómo será en media clase… eso ya se puede considerar ACOSO SEXUAL.

Aunque considerado con Artísticas, donde escogí el taller de música junto a Alicia siento que salgo semi-violada, mi gemela lo puede constatar.

— ¡Estamos en el mismo equipo! —dijo emocionada y no es por ser grosera pero me aleje lo más posible escondiéndome tras el poste de a canasta de baloncesto. — ¿Por qué te escondes? —pregunto pero no creo que sea necesario responderlo.

Hayate aparecio una vez que la nombraran los coordinadores para ver si no faltaba.

— ¡Italiana viajera! —exclamó abrazándome con fuerza y no puedo negarme a eso.

— ¿Eres italiana? —pregunto Levi.

— ¿No es obvio? —Hayate respondio por mí—La apariencia, el acento, el que sepa mejor que nadie el italiano El apellido es el del Ferrari Testarossa, auto italiano.

Dale, asi si era más que obvio de donde era.

* * *

><p>De aquí fuimos a rezar y bueno, no rece ni mierda. Luego en lo que entramos a una conferencia, antes de entrar, le ofrecí mi sándwich pero me lo devolvió, despues lo vi muriéndose a media conferencia y se lo ofrecí de nuevo y se revelo que en realidad era un maestro y quería ver como se comportaban con gente "inferior" a ellos y blablablá…<p>

Almorzamos en grupos y hable mucho con Nanoha, regale mis sándwiches y mi jugo pero recibí cacahuates, yogur y pan :D

—Oigan amigos aún nos falta tiempo para que los demas acaben ¿jugamos a algo? —hablo Kumuru Kurono, la chica vivaz de nuestra aula que se lleva bien con todo mundo. Tambien es de las "populares" en el colegio.

— ¿A que jugamos? —pregunto una gran amiga suya llamada Mizore.

—Gira la botella—Odio ese juego con toda mi alma. Pero todos se sentaron a jugar incluso Nanoha con lo pudorosa que llega a ser aveces. Y como no quiero ser la unica fuera de esta convivencia de grupo acepte rogando a todos los cielos que no me tocara en ningún momento ser la sometida.

A un chico llamado Light le retaron a correr gritando que era gay pero luego de alegar que gritar que era gay en pleno seminario que era gay no era la mejor idea corrió alrededor de todos los grupos "Me gusta los ponys rosas salvajes"

Lo sabía… si me preguntarían 3 cosas. Algo de mi pasado que prefiero no recordar. Algo acerca de mi sexualidad "dudosa" y si salgo con Hayate. O tres quien me gusta.

Si bien no me gusta nadie, se cómo funciona la mente, dirán nombres al azar y como no conozco a casi nadie quedaré con mi cara de WTF?! Y se malinterpretará. En ocasiones como estas agradezco infinitamente que ni Chrono, ni Hayate ni Levi estén en mí mismo grupo.

Por suerte no me tocó ser condenada ni una sola vez, solo condenar pero en realidad no le condene. Ay soy un amorsh.

Lo vergonzoso fe en la porra donde Tomoya y Sunohara siendo algo así como los líderes del grupo os hicieron mover las caderas haciendo un baile "sensual" mientras gritábamos "3C" es algo a lo que llaman "Trueque"

—Siento que le acabo de hacer truque a la nada—me dijo y tal vez me lo imagine pero posiblemente, con una posibilidad casi nula de que sea cierto pero… hubo un ligerísimo, casi imperceptible sonrojo.

— ¿Qué es un trueque? —pregunte.

—Justo lo que acabamos de hacer—volteó a la cabeza—pero más eroticoysensual—dijo lo último de manera atropellada que casi no entiendo.

De aquí he adquirido una nueva maña, abrazar a Nanoha recargar mi cabeza en su hombro. Se siente horriblemente hermoso. No me separe de ella hasta hacer la porra de nuevo.

Despues de hacer la porra otra vez, que Levi me diera una de esas miradas que cusan que me quiera poner un cinturón de castidad y una burlona de Chrono y la pícara de Hayate ya me quería ir y apenas eran como las 9 o 10 de la mañana.

Total, caminamos por TODO el seminario para llegar a una cancha de soccer tamaño profesional aunque un poco descuidada, pues el pasto estaba algo largo. Nos acomodaron en 4 filas a las cuales le pusieron número y nos fueron sorteando para revolvernos todos. Despues nos dieron números y si decían tu número tenías que correr por las 3 filas y pasar por las piernas de los de tu fila para llegar al frente, las filas no eran estáticas, se podían alargar mientras los demás corrían y achicar cuando pasabas por debajo.

Por la magnífica suerte que me cargo dijeron el número 7 primero. Es decir MI número casualidad de la vida, competí contra Chrono, Alicia el mapache, o sea Hayate. Les gane pero antes recibí golpes en la espalda y el cuerpo de alguien qe no conozco pero que pesaba mucho. Ay pobre de mi cuerpo mañana.

Despues vino otra competencia, donde separaron de 2 filas creando 1 y quedaban 2 y cada quien conservaba su número. Hayate le tocó mi fila asi que estuve abrazada a ella esperando que no dijeran nuestro número porque teníamos que recoger un trapo y llevarlo a nuestra fila y Dios eso era masacre. Al final teníamos que ir toda la fila. Hayate y yo ni nos movimos pero aun asi recibí golpes, porque yo tengo un increiblemente grande impulso de protegerle siempre y recibí todos los golpes que debía recibir ella a excepcion de una raspada en su pierna izquierda que se hizo cuando éramos 4 filas.

Luego nos separaron en colores de nuevo y nos llevaron a una arboleda donde había papel cartón, nos ordenaron que tomáramos pintura y pusiéramos nuestro nombre algo me decía que iba salir mal y así fue. Maestros un consejo…

NUNCA DEJEN PINTAURA A MAS DE 100 ADOLESCENTES DE ULTIMO AÑO DE SECUNDARIA.

A excepcion de Alicia, Nanoha, Hayate y yo todos terminaron llenos de pintura. Tremenda regañiza que recibieron del asesor.

Luego de limpiarnos las manos el maestro nos dijo que inventáramos una porra en honor a la virgen del rosario "chayo" no dire la porra es vergonzosa pero que la de mi grupo.

Primer fuimos a la sala de conferencias donde teníamos que armar a frase "El que no vive para servir no sirve para amar" con las palabras que había ahí. Despues fuimos a la cancha de soccer [no pues ya nos fuimos de punta a punta] donde pasamos n globo de agua por unos trapos sin usar las manos. Luego fuimos a lado del salón de conferencias a otra mini arboleda donde nos taparon los ojos, nos quitaron los zapatos y nos hicieron preguntas de Jesucristo.

Luego fuimos a lado de la capilla donde nos hicieron jugar al ahorcado donde la respuesta era la misma frase del principio. De haber sabido ¬¬

Luego corrimos —Sip, TODO fue corriendo— a donde habia una estatua de la virgen maría y nos hicieron preguntas sobre la biblia. Luego caminamos a la estación del frente—por fin no corrimos—y nos hicieron una pregunta a la que solo respondí Moisés porque la tipa de Pastoral tenía la respuesta anotada en la mesa. Luego de la pregunta pasamos por una telaraña de hilos donde teníamos que pasar todos tomados de las manos hacia el otro lado mientras nos hacían más preguntas. Lo pasamos al 3er intento porque como Hayate estaba lastimada no podía levantar bien la pierna izquierda.

Ella iba al último para solo tomarme la mano a mí, mientras que o se la tomaba a Nove porque n de coña dejo que Levi me tome la mano.

Luego volvimos a correr a donde estábamos al principio en la cancha de baloncesto para responder que Jesús tenía 12 apóstoles y tener cada quien que hacer una canasta. Yo fui la primera porque antes practicaba baloncesto a nivel casi-profesional pero me quebré mi brazo derecho y deje de jugar por un tiempo y cuando lo iba a retomar me mude de país retomando el soccer. Despues fue Levi por suertuda, luego Hayate porque de algo sirvió a clase, luego Nove igual por suerte y despues los demas no hicieron porque llego otro equipo y nos corrieron, literalmente.

Volvimos a la cancha de soccer para hacer una fila con objetos y prendas. Primero fueron los zapatos, luego los calcetines, luego la chaqueta. Por parte de cada quien, las que tenía tenis de cordones se las quitaron y las estiraron. Yo no porque eran de broche. Luego dijeron que se podían usar mochilas y fuimos por mi morral y mi lonchera al igual que todas por sus loncheras.

Les sacamos el móvil, los audífonos y todo lo que tuviera dentro, en mi caso aparte fue, un libro, mis gafas de lectura, la polera extra que había traído y entonces llego ¡LEVI SLASHER LA VIOLADORA! Que prácticamente me quito mi polera y la puso en la fila igual y luego me tiro al suelo y me dijo que no me moviera. Yo como soy bien rebelde me pare me fui caminando a conseguir más cosas pero no me puse mi polera porque me amenazó con quitarme los pantalones si me la ponía. Pusimos servilletas, fuimos al bote y sacamos botellas de agua y jugo y las pusimos. Y como teníamos ropa puesta nos acortamos al final de la línea cuando no encontrábamos que poner a excepcion de Hayate que es alérgica al pasto y ganamos pero vi varías cosas que prefiero olvidar, vi a Tomoya, Sunohara y varios más casi desnudos pues solo traían su bóxer lo que demuestra que no fui la unica que se quitó parte de su ropa.

Cuando me revestía y guardaba mis cosas y Hayate las suyas me vinieron una oleada de bromas por parte de la misma que la avente al suelo. Despues me senté y le comencé a decir Neko-chan~ se medió-enojo y terminamos en una "pelea" donde me quede encima suyo tipo Sono Hanabira y me quite de encima porque le recalque lo neko que es y porque sentí una insistente mirada en mi espalda que me dio la sensación de que correría sangre si no me quitaba. Y aun me pregunto de quien es esa mirada.

— ¡Por fin comida! —exclame abrazando a Alicia.

—Vos solo piensas en comida—me recrimino mi gemela.

— ¡La comida es sagrada! —dije a modo de despensa y suspiro para ir a donde estaban los tacos de canasta y agh. Sabían horribles, los regale y me quede ahí muriendo de hambre hasta que llego Nanoha al rescate y me dio pan y galletas que le sobraron del almuerzo y me quede abrazada a ella lo más que pude. No la quería soltar ¡Pero no! Tenía que llegar Suzuka y decirle que Subaru y Teana la estaban esperando.

* * *

><p>Las bromas que recibí por parte de Hayate no tenían precio, si soltaba una pavada más la mataba, sí que sí. Alicia, Hayate y yo fuimos la cancha donde el móvil de Hayate se robaba el internet de los padres. Se metió a FB y comenzamos a hablar con una amiga suya que está interesada en ella llamada Reinforce a través de una llamada pero entonces fallo el Internet y Alicia y Hayate se metieron en su mundo de coqueteo de "quien se declare primero pierde". Entonces vi como Otto coqueteaba con Nove y me dio ternura, hacen linda pareja, y en cierto modo me recordó a mí con Nanoha.<p>

¡¿QUE MIERDA ACABO DE DECIR?!

Otto y Nove se gustan ¿porque lo tuve que comparar con Nanoha y conmigo? Jesucristo de mierda…

La considere la mina más bonita jamás vista porque no existe nadie más a mis ojos.

Le he dado mis obras maestras porque soy esclava de su sonrisa, y lo soy porque mi voluntad la tiene ella.

Me importa mucho lo que piensa porque… porque… ella… creo que ella…

—Creo que me gusta…—dije viendo hacia Otto y Nove y la mapache y mi hermana me vieron.

— ¿Quién? —me preguntaron sincronizadas con una mirada preocupada hacia las chicas.

—… Nanoha…— ¡mierda! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

¿Porque esas miradas de "Enserio no me digas¬¬"?

¡Claro! Ellas ya se habían dado cuenta. Les debo una disculpa.

De aquí no pasó nada especial, nos dieron una conferencia sobre las madres—En la cual Hayate se durmió encima de mí porque se la pasó haciendo roleplay hasta las 5 de la mañana y su mama fue a despertarla a las 5:15 am—y nos hicieron hacer una carta hacia nuestras mamá (Lindy) en la cual por cierto llore como nena. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que hay cosas que aun o estoy preparada para contar? Sigo sin estarlo, el punto es que recordé esas cosas y Alicia ni Hayate ni Chrono ni Amy hallaban como consolarme. De nuevo sentí una mirada sobre mí pero aún sigo sin saber de quien fue.

Ya despues nos vendaron a todos y nos sentaron en filas, no sé como pero antes de vendarnos Nanoha y yo nos sentamos una enfrente de la otra y comenzamos a platicar antes de que nos vendaran. Entonces ella me abrazó como yo lo habia hecho todo el día pero me soltó despues para preguntarme quien era y me hizo preguntarme si tenía pero que la mía.

Le dije que era yo y comenzó a acariciar mi cara para ver si era cierto What?! Y luego me volvio a abrazar poniendo mi cabeza entre… ejem… lo que tiene entre los brazos, el estómago y el cuello. Hasta que oí a un profesor que dijo "Señorita Takamachi suelte a su compañera por favor" Ambas hicimos "Mou~" de respuesta, ya me imagino el puchero que he de estar haciendo me pregunto si Nanoha habrá hecho uno tambien.

Entonces unas manos tomaron las mías y me levantaron. Me fueron guiando hacia un lugar y me sentaron en otro. Las manos se me hacían conocidas y el aroma del señor se parece al de mi papá. A un lado sentí a Alicia y del otro a Chrono. Ya… entonces si no estoy mal, debería ser Leonardo. Cuando nos dijeron que quitáramos la venda lo hicimos y sip. Era mi padre el que me habia guiado. Vi a todos a un lado de sus padres y me puse a buscar a Nanoha y la halle detrás de mí junto a Suzuka y Teana recargadas en la pared sin sus padres. No era dificil sacar conclusiones. Las salude a las 3 con una sonrisa y me fue devuelta.

Al momento de desear la paz quise ir a abrazarla de nuevo pero… ya se habia ido junto a sus amigas. Entonces fui a deseársela a Hayate a cual estaba de casi el otro lado de la capilla. Fuimos a recoger la carta para mamá y discriminamos a papá porque no le hicimos nada (maldita maestra homofóbica y machista) pero le abrazamos bien fuerte y como estábamos en público no se negó. Entonces él nos dio una cartulina donde habia cosas escritas para los 3.

Fuimos con Hayate y su hermano mayor Zafira Yagami conversamos un rato y luego fuimos a tomar el colectivo para ir a la oficina y esperar a que el trabajo de Lindy terminara y le dimos nuestras cartas. Ya despues a casa, a cenar y a dormir.

Y como lo dije, tengo un dolor de huesos HORRIBLE mi cuerpo entero esta mallugado. Ahora estoy de paseo con mi familia en una de las plazas de la ciudad comprando unos boletos para el cine y ahora que sé que me gusta Nanoha estoy en un duelo existencial.

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Conquistarla? ¿Declararme? ¿Pedirle que sea mi novia? ¿Rendirme? ¿Averiguar si ya le gusta alguien? ¿Preguntarle porque su indiferencia desde hace 2 días y que ayer me haya tratado como si nada? ¿Saber si no le soy indiferente? ¡¿Qué carajos debo hacer?!


	5. Capítulo 4

**Hoy no respondo reviews por falta de tiempo, pero quiero que me digan en ellos cual de mis fics quieren que actualicen gracias a que hay tormenta en mi localidad y me la pasare el dia e cama y que el lunes no tengo clase.**

**Cómo saben nada me pertenece de ser asi quien sabe que sería.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**"¿Qué carajos pasa aquí? ¿Le gusto o no le gusto?"**

Te das cuenta de que gustas de gustas de una compañera que casi no te pela ¿O sí? Cómo sea. El punto es que ahora te encuentras en una crisis existencial en la que no tenes ni puta idea de que hacer. ¿No?

Nadie me comprende u.u

Tengo varias opciones y no se cual seguir… ¡Na! Mentiras, ya tengo mi maravilloso plan a prueba de idiotas, osea de mí. Pero aun asi les dire las opciones que me dieron.

Mi queridísima (nótese el sarcasmo) hermana propuso que vaya con todo.

Hayate me dijo que la besara.

Chrono me dijo que me olvidara.

Amy me dijo que lo intentara, pero primero averiguara su le gusto o no.

Mi "maravilloso plan" es callar todo lo que siento, ser amiga de Nanoha y al final del año cuando queden unos minutos para la salida declararme y salir corriendo.

Sip, mi plan es el mejor de todos.

—Hey baka, ya vámonos—dijo Alicia, hoy era martes, exactamente 3 días despues del retiro. El lunes había faltado al colegio porque me sentí un poco enferma y mi cuerpo me traiciono. Me lastime bastante durante el retiro. —Por cierto… Ayer Nanoha me pregunto por vos.

¡¿De verdad?!

—Si de verdad— ¿Alicia lee los pensamientos ahora? —No leo pensamientos, solo te conozco demasiado bien. —Si bastante lógico.

— ¿Cómo fue? —pregunte mientras caminábamos a la estación.

—Pues simple la verdad, mientras platicábamos con Subaru, Teana, Suzuka y Alisa el asesor llamo a Alisa por no haber ido al retiro, Subaru y Teana se metieron en su mundo hablando de cosas que ni a Nanoha ni a mi nos importa escuchar me pregunto porque no habías venido y le dije que porque estabas enferma, le pregunte qué porque el interés.

— ¿Y qué te dijo? —si… creo que ahora estoy más pendiente de ella.

—Que nada… simple curiosidad

—Ah…

—Tsundere encubierta— ¿eh? —No quiere mostrar que le interesas. —Ajá si… y yo odio el anime.

* * *

><p>—Hola Fate-chan~<p>

—Hola Nanoha ¿Cómo estás? —Salude inmediatamente. Apenas entre y me recibió. Cosa medio rara porque su nuevo lugar estaba en el otro lado del salón, a mí misma altura pero en el otro lado. La maestra de español le cambio porque se la pasaba platicando con Alisa y Suzuka.

—Bien y ¿tú? ¿Por qué faltaste ayer?

¿Que no le habia preguntado a Alicia por mi ayer? De todas maneras le conteste, hablamos un poco en compañía de Alicia, Suzuka, Teana, Subaru y Alisa, el grupito de siempre.

Entonces llego nuestro maestro de matemáticas, ese que está bien enano, s nombre es Makoto, igual que uno de mis compañeros con el que me llevo bastante bien y cada quien fue a su lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Me acompañas a mi taller deportivo? —pregunto Nanoha mirando hacia otro lado con las manos detrás de su espalda un poco nerviosa mientras yo tomaba mi guitarra.

— ¿Eh? Si claro—dije demasiado rápido tal vez ganándome una mirada burlona de Alicia.

— ¡¿De verdad?! — ¿Por qué tanto interés?

—Si…—dije un poco confundida del cambio en su actitud— ¿Y Hayate? Quiero decir, siempre vas con ella y no quiero que la dejes sola.

—Tranquila—Ay que linda—Alicia irá con ella, además ya me lo pediste ¿no? ¿Cómo decirte que no?

—Es simple

—Para mí no

— ¿Por qué? —Porque me gustas obvio.

—No sé, si te das cuenta no te he negado nada—Nanoha volteo la mirada incómoda.

Entonces salimos al taller de banda de guerra y nos encontramos a Suzuka, he visto que cuando estamos cerca Nanoha suele esconderse tras de ella y esta vez no fue la excepcion, aunque cambio la atmósfera cuando bajamos los 3 benditos pisos.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Pegunto Suzuka con su estilo elegante de siempre.

—A banda de guerra ¿no? —pregunte confundida, pensé que irían al mismo taller.

—Sip Fate-chan se ofreció a acompañarme— ¿Lo hice? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué no fue ella? —Ella de verdad es alguien adorable, y gentil ¿verdad? —Dijo pellizcando mi mejilla izquierda desacomodando mi bufanda, pero no importa, porque es Nanoha.

—Eso creo… gracias por los halagos—dije sonriendo—Pero vos sos mejor—dije sonriendo mientras recibía una mirada de Suzuka al igual que Nanoha.

—No al contrario—dijo mientras llegábamos a la locación de su taller— ¿Y tú a que taller vas?

—Yo voy a soccer—dije simple y recibí una mirada asombrada de Suzuka y una de culpabilidad de Nanoha. — ¿Qué?

—Eso queda al otro lado del colegio ¿Lo sabes no? —pregunto Suzuka

—Aja… ¿y…?

— ¿Sabes que llegarás tarde? —me pregunto Nanoha. Como si eso me importara solo con pasar un segundo más con ella.

—Levi me ama como para hacerme algo—y no me refería a Levi Slasher, si no a la entrenadora, que curiosamente se llamaba Levi, de hecho es un nombre popular, en mi salón hay 3 Levi. —Ademas siempre pasa lista hasta el final de la clase, puedo estar fuera pero llegar 5 minutos antes de que acabe, que me tomen lista y ya. Mi nombre es de los últimos en la lista.

—Aun asi no quiero que arriesgues tu rendimiento.

Que buena chica.

—Una vez no hace daño.

—Bueno yo me voy a vóley—dijo, el taller de vóley estaba a un lado prácticamente.

—Em yo mejor voy entrando—dijo nerviosa de nuevo.

—Este hasta luego—dije.

—Me contestas el mensaje de Face ¿ok? —dijo.

—Ah dale…_—_dije atarantada, entonces me sonrio y me fui corriendo a soccer, en realidad, lo primero que hace es tomar lista, pero es verdad que soy de las ultimas en la lista.

Apenas llegue un cuerpo se abalanzo a mi espalda dejando caer todo su peso sobre mí haciéndome caer ¡¿Qué carajos?! ¿Qué mierda pasa por la mente de Levi Slasher? Agh… aún recuerdo su insinuación en el retiro espiritual.

_Me encontraba con Alicia y Hayate despues de descubrir que me gustaba Nanoha. Si bien solo dije que me gustaba de manera ligera en el capítulo anterior no dije mi reacción. Y fue algo curioso…_

_._

_—No puede ser me gusta—dije siento que perdía la respiración, me atoraba con mi saliva. ¡No, no, no! Agh, puta vida._

_— ¡Fate-chan respira! —exclamo Hayate, veo la luz… _

_— ¡Respira Joder! —grito Alicia dándome golpes y patadas en la espalda_

_— ¡Ya estoy bien cálmense! —y con más dolor del que debería de tener. —Me gusta Nanoha, joder… Mátenme no quiero vivir…_

_—No seas exagerada niña—dijo Alicia—la tenés fácil, de que te quejas._

_—Me agrada tu optimismo pero no creo que sea correspondido—dije deprimida._

_— ¡Ve con todo Fate! —Dijo Alicia— ¡Vos podes!_

_— ¡Bésala! ¡Asi sales de dudas! —Si aja Hayate…_

_—Mejor me voy pegada a Hayate porque no quiero esta vida—dije abrazando a Hayate y asi nos quedamos hasta que los maestros comenzaron a avisar que nos iríamos a una conferencia de la maestra de civismo._

_La abracé durante todo el trayecto y en la entrada nos encontramos a Levi Slasher… Comienzo a creer que esta chica me acosa… Fingí que no la vi y cómo que Alicia no entendió mi indirecta. Porque le paso por un lado y le saludo con la mano._

_—Oye Fate—llamó Levi y ni modo me volteé hacia ella con Hayate aun abrazada. Y de nuevo siento una mirada penetrante que aún no sé de donde viene._

_—Hola Levi—salude_

_—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte—dijo._

_—Dale—dije confundida._

_—Ustedes 2 ¿Son amigas? — ¿_No es obvio?

_—_Si

_— ¿Se quieren?— ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! Es mi MA claro que la quiero._

_—Si—dijimos simples y con una sonrisa a lo que Alicia frunció el ceño._

_— ¿Mucho? _

_—Sip, mucho—dije yo por las 2 mientras Hayate asentía con la cabeza con una sonrisa y entonces Alicia sonrio._

_—Muy bien—sonrio y miro atrás de nosotras con una sonrisa maliciosa—Muy bien ahora—puso su mano detrás de mi nuca y la otra detrás de la nuca de Hayate— ¡Bésense!_

_NI DE JODA._

_No de como pero logre zafarme del agarre de Levi pero tuve que romper el abrazos con Hayate._

_— ¡No te pases Levi! —exclamó Alicia ya sin la sonrisa en su rostro ya._

_— ¿No harían linda pareja? —de nuevo vio detrás de mí. _

_— ¡No! —exclamamos las 3 al mismo tiempo. Entonces volteé a detrás de mí para ver que tanto veía Levi. Pero no vi nada._

_¿Por qué Levi cree Hayate y yo somos pareja?_

.

—Levi quítate de encima—Deletree_._

— ¿Un rapidín?

— ¡No! —exclame levantándome pero aun la tenía anclada a mi espalda.

—Ow, para la otra—dijo soltándose

—Ni de joda—dijo ¿Alicia? ¿Qué hace aquí? —Ya tiene a alguien.

— ¿Hayate?

— ¡No! —Dije yo rápidamente—Por cierto que hacer Ali-nee ¿No deberías estar en baloncesto?

—Nop, hubo un cambio y ahora vengo a soccer—dijo fresca. Bueno, ahora ya no estare sola ante los ataque de la peli-azulada. —Por cierto, no sabía que Levi se te tiraba encima, literalmente.

—Pues ya ves…

—No vi, solo la sentí—Oh Dios—Me confundio con vos y mi cara probo el césped.

No pude evitar a soltarme a reír mientras nos acercábamos a escuchar nuestros nombres en la lista y asegurar nuestra asistencia.

—Taradesu—dijo la entrenadora Levi ¬¬

—Aqui—dijo una amiga nuestra del B

—Testarossa

—Aqui—respondio Alicia.

—Testarossa Harlaown

—Aqui—dije y la maestra nos volteo a ver confundida pues escucho la misma voz. Su cara de sorpresa fue enorme al ver que somos gemelas pero volvio su cara de siempre para terminar de tomar lista.

—Usai

—Aqui—dijo una compañera.

* * *

><p>—Nanoha no te duermas…—dije mientras le acariciaba el cabello.<p>

—No me toques el pelo—dijo con voz somnolienta—Ademas asi me duermo más.

Nos encontrábamos en clase de civismo y bueno, la maestra nos estaba platicando de su vida más aburrida y Nanoha se estaba durmiendo. Siendo sinceros yo tambien, pero no quiero que se meta en problemas con esta maestra que nos odia. No a nosotras. A todo el salón en general.

—No te duermas—le susurre mientras soltaba un bostezo.

—Tambien te estás durmiendo.

—Pero lo importante acá sos vos no yo—dije casi durmiéndome.

— ¿Qué? —Mierda lo dije. Bueno, por lo menos la voz somnolienta se le fue.

— ¿Qué?

—Olvídalo

—Dale me olvido. —dije feliz de que n le haya tomado importancia pero no entiendo el cambio de miradas.

—Entonces hagan los equipos y me presentan su muro de reflexión con los temas que les ire dando.

No oí ni mierda por andar metida en Nanoha-landia, por suerte Subaru me dijo que nos dividiríamos el grupo a la mitad y nos daría 2 temas donde sacaríamos 1 pregunta de cada tema que te haga reflexionar todo. A nosotros nos tocaron "La drogadicción y el embarazo"

EL problema aquí… Nanoha y yo andábamos que nos dormíamos, la diferencia es que yo trataba de despertarla completamente y a mí de paso y ella lo contrario, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Me acariciaba la parte trasera de la cabeza mientras estábamos abrazadas.

Entonces Nanoha se acostó y medio reaccione y le pedí que se levantara.

—Nanoha, Levántate, tenemos que trabajar.

—Pero si ya le dimos la pregunta para que la pasen—Mierda, tenía razón.

—Pero la maestra nos está checando que trabajemos.

—Que no friegue—Amo a esta niña.

—No me dejas otra opción—dije y me pose encima de ella—Si no levantas te violo.

—No hay problema— ¡¿Qué?! —No sería violación—Moriré si sigue con esto.

—Mejor ya párate—dije sonrojada levantándome.

—No quiero—dijo con un puchero—me tendrás que levantar tú.

— ¿Segura? —yo puedo levantarla.

—Segura—le levante esta me miro sorprendida, no creyó que pudiera hacerlo. —Wow… eres fuerte.

—Jejeje, ni tanto, sos muy liviana.

—No es cierto, yo estoy gorda— ¿Gorda? Mi NO niña bonita Le faltan unas gafas serias.

—No lo estás.

—SI lo estoy.

Tome la mano de Nanoha a lo que me miro sorprendida y nerviosa.

—No lo estas—le sonreí y quise besarle en la mejilla pero como estoy bien falta de ovaros le abracé enterrando mi cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro—Créeme. —dije y me separe. Ambas nos sonreímos y de alguna razón que no entiendo le regreso la energía para ayudar a nuestros compañero a poner la pregunta en esos trozos de papel cartón, creo que aquí le llaman papel craft.

Para la drogadicción pusimos "¿Qué vas a mejorar?" con un dibujo de la planta de Marihuana y a lado tuve que dibujar una cara deformada.

Y para el embarazo a temprana edad pusimos "¿Planeas cuidar de un ser indefenso cuando no cuidas ni de ti mismo?" Y no pusieron "vos" porque las únicas que hablamos asi en TODO el colegio somos mis hermanos y yo. Dibujamos a un adolescente vestido de bebe.

Me encontraba caminando con Alicia y Hayate cuando vi a Nanoha jugando Vóley y Wow, no sé porque estaba a punto de babear, si porque jugaba bien o porque se veía muy bien jugando.

— ¡Fate-chan! —me saludo con un brazo y una sonrisa.

— ¡Nanoha! —devolví el saludo y cuando estuve cerca la abracé—No sabía que jugabas aquí.

—Nunca vienes—me dijo y era cierto, la verdad siempre quise saber a dónde se iba y la verdad siempre rosaba por ahí a diario. Estaba en el patio trasero frente a la cafetería. Y pasaba a la cafetería a diario ¿Cómo no la veía? Ah sí, nunca uso mis gafas.

—Bueno ya vine ¿no? —bromé y de nuevo mi sonrisa irradiantemente idiota que solo aparece con ella.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Vine con Hayate— ¿Qué mierda paso con la sonrisa de hace un segundo de Nanoha? —Alicia nos está comprando los almuerzos y cómo no me gusta nada el bullicio ni el aglomera miento me aleje y este mapache me siguió.

— ¿Mapache? —pregunto curiosa mientras Hayate gruñía.

—Si, a ella no le gusta el bello mundo del yuri—le dije—le gusta el Yaoi—le susurré y ella hizo cara de asco, de verdad ella odiaba el Yaoi—Y cuando lo está viendo hace cara de mapache, ademas los mapaches son tramposos y bromistas igualitos a ella.

—Siempre cagando mi imagen ¿verdad Fate-chan? —dijo sarcástica.

Le saque la lengua muy infantilmente mientras abrazaba a Nanoha más fuerte.

—Sin bullying no hay amistad ¿Nee Nanoha? —sonreí de nuevo y le guiñé el ojo.

—Este… si… umm… eso creo… M-Me debo ir, me están llamando ya—dijo la cobriza.

—Si claro nos vemos al rato :D—dije y fu con sus amigos y además otros más de grupos distintos, pero no se los presentaré porque ni yo sé quiénes son a excepcion de Quattro.

—No entiendo su manera de comportarse a veces—dije.

— ¿Será porque le gustas? —dijo Alicia detrás de mi dándome un susto y entonces Nanoha falló un servicio. Es como si lo hubiera oído pero está lo suficientemente lejos para oír y hablamos bastante bajo.

—No le gusto a Nanoha—dije muy segura. Yisus no es tan bueno conmigo.

—Si le gustas—Nanoha falló un pase.

—No es cierto—es más posible que me haga fujoshi.

—De verdad que le gustas, se ve que se gustan—apoyó la mapache ahora y Nanoha fallo al clavarla y el balón le dio en la cara a un tipo que de verdad tiene pinta de gay fastidioso (espero no sea fastidioso) Auch. Eso sí debe doler.

—Mira si de verdad nos gustáramos mutuamente, te juro me pongo a ver animes Yaoi y dejo de ver tanto yuri.

— ¿Para cuándo empiezas? —dijo Hayate ganándose una mirada fulminante de mi parte.

— ¿De enserio lo decís? Porque sabes que ya perdiste.

—Calla—dije.

En la tarde recibí un mensaje de Nanoha me quede platicando con ella hasta las 11:30 de la noche. Y cosas como esas me confunden y me hacen preguntarme si tengo una oportunidad o no. Mierda ya no entiendo un carajo.

¡¿Qué carajos pasa aquí?! ¿Le gusto o no le gusto?


End file.
